Vampire Of Heullin
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Heullin, kota yang setiap harinya selalu mendung. Dan sesorang bersembunyi digelapnya kota Heullin. Seseorang yang begitu membenci cahaya./ kenapa harus disembunyikan? / darah ini hanya untukmu sayang/ kunci lorong rahasia!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Vampire Of Heullin

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung.

**Genre** : Romance, Mistery

**Warning **: Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

**Summary** : Heullin, kota yang setiap harinya tak pernah mendung. Dan sesorang bersembunti digelapnya kota Heullin. Seseorang yang begitu membenci cahaya./ Dia vampire/ lapar? Aku memang selalu lapar / Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati /Wonsung. Yaoi!

.

.

.

Sekolah disebuah kota kecil itu terlihat kokoh ditengah hitamnya langit. Heullin, itulah nama kota kecil itu. Kota dimana hampir setiap harinya diselimuti mendung. Entah kenapa, matahari tidak pernah terik menyinari kota itu. Bahkan ketika musim panas pun, hanya awanlah yang terlihat berarak disana. Itulah daya tarik kota Heullin, tidak jarang saat liburan musim panas banyak yang berlibur kekota kecil ini sekedar merasakan hawa sejuk pepohonan yang masih asri.

Dan tahukah ditengah uniknya kota Heullin, seseorang bersembunyi digelapnya hari. Memanfaatkan sinar matahari yang tidak pernah benar-benar lolos disana.

.

.

.

Rumah itu hampir dikatakan seperti istana. Mewah dan sangat misterius. Seorang namja dengan wajah yang dingin berdiri disamping jendela besar yang ada dilantai dua rumahnya. Sebuah anting perak berbentuk salju terlihat menggatung anggun ditelinga kanannya. Sedikit menyibakkan tirai merah itu, sekedar mengintip keadaan langit kota Heullin. Yesung –nama namja itu- tersenyum tipis menatap langit yang lagi-lagi berawan. Kulitnya yang kelewat pucat kontras sekali dengan mantel panjang yang dipakainya sekarang. Semua serba hitam.

"tuan muda"seorang maid menyodorkan sebuah nampan dengan cangkir tinggi nan mewah. Terlihat warna merah pekat mengisi hampir separuh cangkir itu.

Yesung memandang tajam maid itu. Sang maid semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya yang memegang nampan agak bergetar dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki sekolah barunya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Setelah membujuk Ibunya untuk pindah dari Seoul, akhirnya pemuda tampan itupun berhasil juga. Entah apa alasan pemuda itu ingin pindah ke Heullin, mungkin ingin menemani bibinya yang hidup sendiri disini. Entahlah...

Siwon tersenyum saat beberapa yeoja memekik kagum melihat wajah Siwon. Ah..ternyata. Mau di Seoul, ataupun di Heullin tetaplah dia menjadi primadona sekolah.

Sebuah mobil ford hitam tiba-tiba membelah halaman sekolah dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbangnnya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, tidakkah itu terlalu dekat dari gerbang untuk menurunkan seseorang?

Siwon terpaku saat seorang namja keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tertutup. Bahkan namja itu memakai sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Anting perak putih yang menggantung ditelinga kanannya berkilat-kilat. Hanya wajahnya yang memperlihatkan betapa pucatnya warna kulit namja itu. sangat pucat. Bibirnya semerah darah, Mata onixnya hitam kelam. Dan Siwon semakin bingung manakala namja misterius itu membuka sebuah payung hitam dan dengan cueknya masuk kedalam sekolah.

Hei, ini mendung! Tidak ada cahaya matahari disini. Kenapa namja itu memakai payung seakan matahari sedang bersinar terik.

Dan terlihat beberapa orang memberi jalan untuk namja itu lewat. Raut wajah mereka seperti err... takut mungkin.

.

.

.

"anyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida. Bangapseumnida" Siwon tersenyum simpul lalu membungkuk sopan. Perkenalan yang singkat namun membuat teman-temannya –yang tertarik pada Siwon- histeris. Iris Siwon segera berhenti ketika menemukan namja yang membuatnya tertarik tadi pagi. Namja suram berpayung hitam. Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Seakan tidak mempedulikan apapun. Namja itu duduk diam sambil memejamkan matanya dipojok ruangan kelas itu. Tempat duduk yang gelap dan suram karena jauh dari jendela.

"Siwon-ssi, tempat dudukmu ada disana" selaku wali kelas menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada didepan namja misterius tadi. Terdengar kelas riuh dengan bisikan. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan.

" Maaf hanya bangku itu yang tersisa dikelas ini"lanjut . Siwon tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana"balasnya kemudian. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu pun segera menuju bangku yang ditunjuk tadi. Mata Siwon tak berkedip mengamati namja misterius yang kini semakin didekatinya. Namja yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Setelah sampai dibangkunya, entah kenapa dia tidak memilih duduk melainkan memperhatikan namja misterus yang kini berjarak lumayan dekat dengannya. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit pucat sang namja misterius karena kini dia telah menanggalkan mantel hitam dan sarung tangan hitamnya. Sangat pucat, seakan tak ada darah yang mengalir dibawah kulitnya itu. Bibirnya merah sekali, benar-benar semerah darah.

Siwon semakin hanyut pada pesona namja misterius itu. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu membuka kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Membuat Siwon hampir terjengkang karena kagetnya. Siwon bersumpah tidak akan melupakan mata onix itu. Mata yang seakan bisa menghanyutkan seseorang dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa kau?"tanya namja itu datar. Teman-teman dikelasnya seakan buta, dan segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada apapun. Mereka terlihat seperti menghindari namja itu. Meskipun hanya sekedar memandangnya.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya.

"A..aku. murid baru. Choi Siwon imnida" jawab Siwon, agak kikuk juga kalau dipandang setajam itu oleh namja didepannya ini.

Namja itu diam dan semakin melihat Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Yesung"

"Apa?"

"Namaku Yesung" lanjut namja itu lagi. Siwon tersenyum senang, ternyata namja ini tidak sedingin kelihatannya.

"Mohon bantuannya"ujar Siwon lagi.

"..."

.

.

.

Siwon sekali lagi memasukkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya. Sup hangat dihari yang dingin memang cocok sekali. Setidaknya Selama seminggu Siwon disekolah ini. Siwon sangat menyukai hidangan yang disediakan kantin sekolah itu.

Dia masih duduk sendirian sambil sesekali tersenyum jika ada yang menyapanya. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang gadis berambut sebahu dan berambut pirang menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disampingnya. Siwon ternyum lagi, dia mengenali dua orang ini. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, kau makan sendirian?" Tanya Tiffani berbasa-basi. Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Ah... setidaknya kau perlu teman untuk makan siangkan?" tawar Taeyon sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak makan, Tiffani?" tanya Siwon ketika iris matanya hanya menemukan sekotak susu ditangannya. Tiffani menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ..." Siwon tersenyum maklum. Perempuan memang repot.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat seseorang, entah sadar atau tidak Siwon terlihat celingukan ditengah keramaian kantin. Berharap menemukan namja misterius yang kini dikenalnya sebagai Yesung.

"Mencari seseorang, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Taeyon lagi. Siwon tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku mencari Yesung" jawabnya jujur. Segera Tiffani dan Taeyon memandang kaget Siwon.

"Ye- Yesung?" Ulang Tiffani dengan suara bergetar. Siwon menggerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi dua orang itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah ya?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak. Hanya saja-" Taeyon menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Siwon semakin penasaran.

"Dia vampire"lanjutnya lirih. Siwon membulatkan matanya. Dijaman seperti masih ada yang percaya mitos itu? ckckc.. ini 2012 guys!

"Cari aman saja, Siwon-ssi. Jauhi dia" sambung Tiffani sambil menunduk takut. Siwon terkekeh. Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"Benarkah? Kalian yakin dia vampire sungguhan?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum. Seakan pernyataan dua temannya tadi adalah angin lalu baginya.

"Entahlah. Setidaknya rumor yang beredar mengatakan begitu" jawab Tiffani.

"Tidak ada bukti ya? Hmmm... Aku sih tidak percaya mitos seperti itu"balas Siwon sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Taeyon dan Tiffani pun saling berpandangan lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan makan mereka. Membahas tentang Yesung membuat mereka merasa buruk.

.

.

Dikesunyian kelas itu, Yesung masih setia duduk dipojok kelas. Padahal semua teman sekelasnya sudah hilang entah kemana pada jam istirahat siang itu. Mata kelam Yesung memperhatikan bangku kosong yang ada didepannya.

"Choi Siwon..." lirihnya. Kemudian diapun menyeringai. Dia tahu Siwon sepertinya tertarik padanya.

"Apa kau bisa bertahan tertarik padaku setelah mengenalku, Siwon-ssi" gumamnya lagi. Kali wajah berubah dingin lagi.

"Kau sama saja dengan orang-orang itu" desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kelasnya dengan semangat. Segera matanya menemukan objek yang dicarinya saat jam istirahat tadi. Yesung terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah. Dan Siwon tak lepas memperhatikan Yesung sampai akhirnya dia duduk dibangkunya.

"Siwon-ssi, sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku heoh?" tegur Yesung membuat Siwon tersadar dari hipnotis alami yang ditawarkan Yesung. Siwon tersenyum kikuk lalu mencoba memberanikan diri berbicara pada namja misterius ini.

"Kau tidak makan siang tadi?" tanya Siwon seadanya. Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon. Onix itu tepat menusuk matanya. Lagi-lagi siwon tertegun dengan mata indah itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Aniya, hanya heran. Apa kau tidak kelaparan?"

"lapar? Aku memang selalu lapar" Jawab Yesung. Siwon mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sejenak mereka diam, tak ada percakapan yang tercipta.

"Siwon-ssi..."panggil Yesung. Siwon segera menatap Yesung. Terlihat Yesung kembali memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada buku tebal itu.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan orang sok baik sepertimu"desis Yesung. Siwon terdiam, seakan aliran darah terhenti. Dia ditolak, bahkan sekedar untuk berteman.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang jauhi aku! Kau mengganggu!" tegasnya lagi. Dengan sekali gerakan namja berkulit pucat itupun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Terlihat kelas yang tadi ramai, segera hening setelah bentakan Yesung pada Siwon tadi.

"Siwon-ssi, kau tidak apa?" seorang namja mendekati Siwon yang kelihatannya masih shock.

"Ahh, Donghae-ssi..Ti-tidak apa" jawabnya terbata.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kenapa masih nekat mendekati Yesung, bagaimana kalau dia menghisap darahmu?" Donghae terlihat khawatir. Siwon tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari shocknya tadi.

"Donghae-ssi, vampire itu hanya mitos" bela Siwon. Donghae menghela nafasnya pasrah. Donghae terdiam, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku punya bukti, hanya saja aku simpan selama ini" lirih Donghae lagi. Siwon melebarkan matanya.

"Be-benarkah?" Donghae mengangguk dengan raut wajah takut.

"Dia meminum darah"

**Flashback**

Donghae berjalan-jalan sambil menuntun anjing rovernya disisi jalan sore itu. Sesekali nampak dia tertawa karena tingkah anjing lucu tersebut. Kini dia melewati sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua. Sangat mewah namun terkesan suram karena sang pemilik rumah tidak pernah mau bersosialosasi dengan sekitar. Apalagi halaman rumah itu sangat besar sekali lengkap dengan pagar besi, seakan ada jarak yang membuat orang-orang disana enggan mendekati rumah mewah itu. Satu-satunya rumah besar dan agak mirip kastil yang terdapat diHeullin. Rumah itu bisa dikatanya istananya Heullin.

Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk memandang rumah besar itu.

"Wuaaaahh... Halaman rumahnya besar sekali. Tidak kusangka sebesar ini, kurasa bisa jadi lapangan bola kalau begini" gumam Donghae sembari melongokkan kepalanya kesela-sela pagar besi yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

Donghae segera terheran-heran saat melihat sesosok namja sedang duduk dipelatar rumahnya yang besar. Matanya terlihat kosong menerawang keatas langit yang sedang mendung.

"Yesung..."Donghae tanpa sadar mengumamkan nama namja itu. Tiba-tiba seorang maid datang dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Yesung. Secangkir cairan bewarna merah pekat.

"Da-darah?" Mata Donghae membesar tidak percaya ketika Yesung mulai menenggak cairan merah itu. Yesung sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Benar-benar datar dan dingin. Apa dia tidak jijik?

Terdengar geraman kasar dari anjing kesayangan Donghae. Dan Donghae semakin yakin cairan itu adalah darah. Anjingnya ini sangat peka penciumannya meski dengan jarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Dan Kebiasaannya anjing itu adalah menggeram saat mencium aroma darah dengan volume yang banyak.

"Dia va-vanpire?"

**Flasback End**.

Sejenak Siwon terdiam mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain sampai sekarang. Hanya kau yang kuberitahu"lanjut Donghae.

"Kenapa memberi tahuku? Aku yakin itu hanya salah paham" lanjut Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ckk. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati Yesung. Hanya kau satu-satunya. Karena itulah aku menceritakannya padamu agar kau sadar betapa bahayanya Yesung itu" tutur Donghae sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya sudah ada korban?"Tanya Siwon lagi. Obsidian Siwon menatap Donghae serius.

"Ti-tidak ada sih. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah... aku akan baik-baik saja"Ujar Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae lalu berdiri bersiap keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Siwon-ssi? Jam istirahat sudah selesai"Tanya Donghae. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Seongsaengnim tidak masuk, sekarang kita free" Siwon berlenggang santai meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Siwon yang menurutnya keras kepala.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano berjenis upgrade memenuhi ruang musik yang ada disekolah itu. Ruangan itu terlihat agak gelap, karena tirai biru itu dibiarkan saja menghalangi jendela-jendela disana.

Tangan kecil namun pucat itu bergerak beraturan dengan kecepatan konstan. Ritme yang sempurna, serta komposisi nada yang indah mengundang Siwon yang tadinya ingin berjalan-jalan terhenti tepat didepan pintu ruang musik itu.

Siwon melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan musik sebagus itu. Matanya segera melembut ketika menemukan seorang namja bersurai hitam duduk didepan piano itu. sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon. Terbukti Yesung masih tetap memainkan piano itu dengan khusuk.

Siwon memperhatikan tirai-tirai yang sepertinya sengaja tidak dibuka. Ruang musik itu jadi terlihat suram. Siwon tersenyum lalu, menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sambil melipat tangannya. Menikmati permainan piano namja itu.

Siwon menutup matanya. Akhirnya Siwon menyadari sesuatu. Nada-nada ini terdengar sedih. Sesuatu terasa memenuhi relung hatinya. Rasanya dingin dan sangat menyakitkan. Siwon kembali membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang masih tak berhenti bermain piano.

Sungguh aneh. Ada apa dengan namja misterius ini. Bahkan dia tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya, tapi hanya mendengar permainannya membuat Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Rasanya seperti...

"kesepian." Lirih Siwon tanpa sadar.

"Siapa?"Yesung segera menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon hanya bisa menatap Yesung salah tingkah.

"Mau apa? Kau benar-benar mengganggu" desis Yesung. Siwon tersenyum canggung.

"Ani, aku hanya mendengarkan musik. Itu saja" jawab Siwon sembari berjalan mendekati jendela dan bersiap membuka tirai biru itu.

"Andwae! Jangan dibuka!" teriak sadar Yesung berdiri mencegah Siwon. Tangan pucat itu menahan pergelangan tangan Siwon.

'Dingin sekali' itu kesan pertama Siwon saat kulit pucat itu menyentuhnya.

Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon sambil mendengus keras. Sejenak ruangan hening.

"Kau tidak suka cahaya?" Yesung mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau harapkan. Bukankah vampire membenci cahaya?" ujar yesung sarkatis. Siwon menatap mata onix itu dalam-dalam. Ada luka disana.

"Kau kesepian" ujar Siwon. Yesung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain!" bentak Yesung sambil meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berbohong. Matamu sudah mengatakan semuanya"gumam Siwon pelan. Membiarkan Yesung pergi dengan segudang perasaan kesal terhadapnya.

TBC

Cuapi-Cuap Time:

Hasemeleeh . . .  
Koment yah? Reader yang baik pasti tahu apa yang musti dilakuin.  
Sider tercinta cepat tobat yaah beb... #kecup basah

Kunjungi Blog saia aja deh kalo ada waktu luang yee. Disitu ada banyak ff yang ga dipost

thewicloudself . wordpress


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Vampire Of Heullin

Author : Thewi Choi

Main Cast: Wonsung / Yewon, Yekang!Brothers

Genre : Romance, fantasi, Mistery

Warning : Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

Rating : T

POV: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

"Kau tidak suka cahaya?" Yesung mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau harapkan. Bukankah vampire membenci cahaya?" ujar yesung sarkatis. Siwon menatap mata onix itu dalam-dalam. Ada luka disana.

"Kau kesepian" ujar Siwon. Yesung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain!" bentak Yesung sambil meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berbohong. Matamu sudah mengatakan semuanya"gumam Siwon pelan. Membiarkan Yesung pergi dengan segudang perasaan kesal terhadapnya.

#Chapter 2

Siwon menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menerawang apa yang terjadi tadi siang disekolah. Rasa penasaran tentang namja misterius terlalu besar.

"Vampire?" lirih Siwon tanpa sadar. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini" lanjut siwon sambil bangkit dan duduk ditepi kasurnya. Siwon pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar rumah yang baru ditempatinya dua minggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang malam ini.

Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana panjangnya. Tidak disangkanya malam ini sedingin ini. Manik matanya memandang bulan yang kini bersinar terang. Bias kuning yang bulat sempurna.

"Purnama…" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Indah sekali. Siwon terus berjalan sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Seperti moodnya sudah mulai membaik.

Siwon pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar penuh. Tanpa disadari Siwon seorang namja dengan kulit pucat sudah ada disamping Siwon. Menatap Siwon aneh.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya singkat. Tetap dengan raut stoicnya. Siwon tersentak saat menemukan mata onix yang beberapa hari ini selalu membayanginya ada didepannya. Siwon mengelus dadanya lega saat menemukan namja misterius yang akhir-akhir ini ada dipikirannya.

"Ye-Yesung?" Yesung masih saja menatap datar Siwon. Well, sepertinya dia hanya punya ekspresi datar saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menguntitku?" tanya Yesung lagi dingin.

"A-apa?" Siwon menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Malah terlihat bodoh dimata Yesung. Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya, mungkin tidak tahan dengan wajah bodoh itu.

"Ini rumahku. Apa kau memang berencana mengikutiku sampai kerumah heoh?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Kini dia malah memilih memandang bulan.

"Ru-rumahmu? Ini?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya setelah melihat rumah besar yang ada tak jauh darinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, bahkan ia tak sadar sudah melewati rumah semewah itu.

'Hei, rumah ini benar-benar besar seperti yang diceritakan Donghae' pikir Siwon.

Yesung berdecak saat merasakan Siwon yang menatap kagum rumahnya.

"Tuan muda, Anda meninggalkan mantel Anda lagi." Seorang namja dengan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah mantel hitam. Yesung hanya memakai baju kaos hitam tipis. Tentu saja membuat orang yang sepertinya pelayan pribadinya itu khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh, Leeteuk Hyung" tolak Yesung. Leetuk hanya menarik nafas panjang. Tuan mudanya ini memang keras kepala rupanya.

"Yesung, malam ini benar-benar dingin loh? Kau yakin tidak mau memakai mantelmu itu?" Siwon menggosok-gosokkam kedua tangannya kedinginan.

"Ani." ujar Yesung singjat lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih asyik kedinginan. Tanpa sadar Siwon mengikuti Yesung yang mulai menjauhi area rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Leeteuk. Bedanya Leeteuk mengikuti Yesung dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mungkin ingin memberikan privasi, toh tugasnya hanya menjaga Yesung. Tidak perlu sampai menguping pembicaraan dua orang itukan?

"Kau keren sekali. Kau punya bodyguard sendiri"ujar Siwon sembari melirik Leeteuk yang ada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa malah mengikutiku?" kesal Yesung. Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ini purnama loh? Kau tidak takut?" ujar Yesung. Yesung menatap iris obsidian Siwon dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan. Siwon meneguk liurnya.

"U-untuk apa?" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum paksa. Dia tidak akan kalah dari Yesung. Namja berkulit pucat itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.  
Melancarkan tatapan tajam untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon seperti membatu saat merasakan tangan Yesung mulai merambat di lehernya. Dingin. Kali ini lebih dingin dari pada yang sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat wajah Yesung mendekati sisi kiri leher Siwon. Nafas Yesung dapat dengan jelas menerpa kulit Siwon. Membuatnya merinding.

Sejenak suasana mendadak mencekam.

"Ye-Yesu-"

"Menjauhlah dariku"bisik Yesung lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Siwon. Segera Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tempat itu, diikuti Leeteuk. Mungkin karena masih shock, Siwon pun memilih tidak mengikuti Yesung lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, apa itu tidak berlebihan"Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak Yesung memilih meninggalkan Siwon tadi. Yesung justru tidak menjawab dan memilih tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menghentikan semua ini"lanjutnya. Yesung tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya mewujudkan apa yang mereka pikirkan"

.

.

.

Leeteuk membukakan pintu mobil belakang dengan sigap. Yesung segera keluar dari mobil ford hitamnya setelah membuka payung hitam yang sudah disiapkan. Cuaca kali ini sepertinya agak berawan. Meski begitu Yesung tetap harus kembali berlindung dibalik payung dan pakaian panjang yang dipakainya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerak Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dengan lugunya dia merangkul Donghae yang kebetulan lewat dan menyeretnya kekelas.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, kau salah makan ya? Aigoo..sesak sekali!"dumel Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh Siwon. Sampai akhirnya dua orang itu menghilang dipintu masuk sekolah.

Yesung tersenyum samar melihat tingkah bodoh Siwon. Tersenyum? Apa? Dia tersenyum. Sayang itu senyum samar, dan hanya sebentar. Detik berikutnya wajah Yesung kembali datar tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Langit disiang itu terlihat masih berawan. Yesung terlihat menyembunyikan dirinya disebuah tempat teduh disebuah pohon yang rindang. Hei, ini berawan. Cahaya matahari bahkan takkan terasa dikulit. Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan Yesung. Sedikit cahaya langsung dapat membakar kulitnya.

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah danau bening kecil dengan jembatan ditengahnya.

Meski tidak diijinkan keluar dari ruangan-larangan Leeteuk-, Yesung tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berada ditempat itu. Tempat yang terletak dibelakang sekolah. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi.

"Heebum, apa kau sudah sehat?" Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap seekor kucing abu-abu yang ada disamping. Alasan yang membuat Yesung menantang cahaya. Kucing abu-abu itu sepertinya terluka dikedua kaki belakangnya, terlihat dari caranya berjalan yang agak pincang.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Makanlah" Suruh Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari balik mantel hitamnya. Heebum menggeong senang lalu segera mengendus-endus kotak berwarna biru langit itu.

Heebum memakan makanan yang dibawa Yesung dengan lahap. Yesung terkekeh melihat kerakusan Heebum.

Sayang sekali, wajah pucat yang sekarang tersenyum itu hanya sementara. Yesung selalu menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dibalik topeng dingin misterius. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, seorang Yesung yang ditakuti mempunyai sifat selembut ini.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Yesung. Membuat payung hitam yang digunakannya untuk berlindung dari matahari tertiup angin dan tak dapat dijangkau Yesung karena terseret kebawah matahari. Ingat dia sangat benci cahaya matahari. Bukan benci. Tepatnya tidak boleh terkena cahaya langsung. Yesung menatap kesal kearah langit.

"Berawan pun masih belum cukup" gumamnya pelan tanpa menyadari Heebum sudah berlarian ditengah lapangan itu dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih merutuki langit. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk bermain lebih kuat daripada sakit dikedua kaki belakangnya. Yesung melototkan matanya ketika melihat Heebum sudah berlari kearah danau dan bermain ditengah jembatan yang ada didanau itu.

"Heebum!" teriak Yesung khawatir. Hei, Yesung sudah benar-benar bukan dirinya sekarang. Dimana Yesung yang dingin dan angkuh.

Dan Yesung langsung berdiri ketika onix matanya menangkap Heebum yang tiba-tiba tergelincir dari jembatan dan jatuh kedalam air.

Heebum menggeong keras sambil menggerak-gerakkan semua anggota tubuhnya. Air! Semua kucing benci air.

'Heebum bisa mati!' pikir Yesung.

Yesung berbalik mencari payung hitamnya. Dan diapun makin panik saat baru ingat payungnya tadi diterbangkan angin. Haruskan dia menerobos cahaya matahari untuk menyelamatkan kucing abu-abu itu?

Kini Yesung berdiri diambang bayangan teduh pohon itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Heebum yang hampir tenggelam.

Dengan ragu Yesung mengulurkan tangannya melewati garis teduh dari pohon yang melindunginya. Panas sekali!

"Jangan bergerak! Tetaplah disana!" teriak seorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berlari kearah danau. Yesung segera menarik punggung tangannya yang baru sebentar terpapar cahaya.

Terlihat namja tampan itu segera menceburkan dirinya untuk menolong kucing malang itu. Yesung menarik nafasnya lega saat namja yang sekarang basah kuyup itu mendatanginya dengan memeluk Heebum yang gemetaran.

"Heebum-ah… Gwaencahanayo?" tanya Yesung sambil mengambil alih Heebum dan memangkunya sayang. Siwon –namja yang menolongnya tadi- tersenyum tipis. Penemuan barunya memang benar-benar menarik, Yesung yang sekarang benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu saat dikelas. Saat dia menatap dingin seisi kelas.

Mata Siwon terbelalak ketika menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan punggung tangan Yesung yang mengelus Heebum. Segera ditariknya tangan Yesung yang terlihat sedikit memerah itu. Diamatinya punggung tangan pucat itu.

"Melepuh…"gumamnya entah pada siapa. Yesung terdiam lalu segera menarik tanganya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik saku mantel hitamnya.

"Apa ini karena terkena matahari?" tanya Siwon lagi. Yesung menatap Siwon datar.

"Kau basah kuyup. Pakai ini"ujar Yesung seraya bersiap melepaskan mantelnya. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau. Aku malas memakai mantel tebalmu itu. Aku bisa mati kepanasan." Cerosos Siwon dengan polos. Yesung mengerutkan keningnnya. Namja didepannya ini benar-benar basah kuyup, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengeringkan tubuhnya. Malah dengan santainya dia merebahkan dirinya disamping Yesung yang tengah memangku Hebum.

Tidak sadarkah bahwa Siwon sekarang mencoba agar Yesung tetap terlindung dibalik mantel hitamnya itu.

"Aku bisa memakai baju olahraga yang tadi pagi. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku" lanjut Siwon. Yesung terkekeh kecil menanggapi perkataan Siwon yang sangat percaya diri itu. Siwon membuka matanya ketika mendengar kekehan kecil dari Yesung.

'Manis sekali' sejenak Siwon terdiam menatap Yesung. Seakan ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan mengelitiki perutnya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Siwon-ssi, aku mau kekelas. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir" ujar Yesung kembali kewajah stoicnya. Tangan mungilnya kini mulai melepaskan Heebum. Dengan insting kucingnya Heebum segera berjemur dibawah matahari untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Ah iya. Ayo, kekelas!" seru Siwon. Dengan semangatnya Siwon berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun beberapa langkah Siwon segera menghentikan langkahnya lalu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Aah…Aku lupa" gumamnya pelan lalu segera berlari kecil mengambil payung hitam yang tergeletak ditengah lapangan dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Kaaja Yesung-ssi"

.

.

.

Yesung menatap punggung tangannya yang memerah. Sesekali dielusnya luka yang hampir mirip melepuh itu. Yesung hanya mengernyit menahan pedih saat tangan pucatnya itu terasa panas.

"Tuan muda, apa Anda tidak apa?" tanya Leeteuk was-was. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa merah besar. Perapian didepannya membuat tubuhnya agak hangat dimalam yang dingin itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Saya akan mengambilkan obat untuk luka Anda. Sekaligus menyiapkan terapi" Sahut Leeteuk sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mewah milik Yesung. Yesung menghela nafanya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya masuk kekamar Yesung. Dengan langkah besarnya namja itu langsung memeluk erat Yesung. Yesung tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dia sangat tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Yesungie, kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya namja itu dengan tetap memeluk Yesung. Terlihat namja yang badannya lebih besar itu memeluk Yesung overprotektif, seakan tidak mengijin orang lain menyentuh adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Hanya seperti ini tidak akan masalah"jawab Yesung dengan datarnya. Kangin menatap adiknya itu dengan gusar. Dengan keras dihentakkannya tubuh Yesung hingga tersandar diSoffa. Membuat anting perak yang dipakai Yesung ditelinga kanannya bergoyang-goyang.

"Tidak masalah katamu? Jangan bertindak ceroboh! Sudah kukatakan. Berhenti dari sekolah laknat itu!" Bentak Kangin kasar. Sikap lembut yang tadi terlihat entah menguap kemana. Yesung membuang pandangannya kearah perapian yang ada disudut rumah itu.

Kangin menatap Yesung kalut. Lagi-lagi direngkuhnya tubuh pucat itu. Mata Kangin terlihat ketakutan.

"Maaf. Maaf nee…" ujar Kangin sambil bergetar. Namja itu sedang menangis. Yesung masih tetap diam. Tak membalas pelukan namja yang menjadi Hyungnya itu.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Ujar Kangin yang secara spontan mengubah wajahnya yang tadi beruraian air mata dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat dipaksakan. Kangin duduk disamping Yesung, lalu memberi isyarat pada maid yang ada diluar kamar Yesung untuk masuk. Maid itu membungkuk sejenak lalu menyodorkan nampan yang lagi-lagi terdapat gelas tinggi berisi cairan merah pekat diatasnya.

"Untuk adik tercintaku" Kangin mengambil gelas cantik itu dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Darah yang masih segar" Kangin tersenyum puas menatap cairan berbau anyir itu.

TBC

The last. Kunjungin blog gue. Okay! XD  
Thewi Cloudself Wordpress. Ato ga,search aja Thewi Choi digoogle entar akun-akun gue bermunculan kok. Wkwkwk  
Ff gue disana udah selangkah lebih maju. #maksudnya chapternya gitu. Wkwkw


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Vampire Of Heullin

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung / Yewon, Yekang!Brothers

**Genre** : Romance, fantasi, Mistery

**Warning **: Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

"aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Ujar Kangin yang secara spontan mengubah wajahnya yang tadi beruraian air mata dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat dipaksakan. Kangin duduk disamping Yesung, lalu memberi isyarat pada maid yang ada diluar kamar Yesung untuk masuk. Maid itu membungkuk sejenak lalu menyodorkan nampan yang lagi-lagi terdapat gelas tinggi berisi cairan merah pekat diatasnya.

"untuk adik tercintaku" Kangin mengambil gelas cantik itu dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"darah yang masih segar" Kangin tersenyum puas menatap cairan berbau anyir itu.

.

#Chapter 3

.

Maid yang tadi membawakan nampan itu bergegas pergi. Tentu dia tidak ingin melihat sang majikan meminum darah didepan matanya. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya mual.

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa Yesung mengambil cangkir tinggi itu dan meminum isinya dengan sekali teguk. Kangin tersenyum aneh.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja! Pasti!"

.

Leeteuk melepas Infus yang tadinya berisi cairan merah itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu mengoleskan alkohol dilengan Yesung yang tadinya tertancap sebuah jarum.

"Bawa alat-alat ini keluar" perintah Leeteuk pada dua orang maid yang ada disamping Leeteuk. Para maid itu segera merapikan alat-alat medis yang digunakan Leteuk lalu membawanya keluar.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Leeteuk lembut yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis Yesung. Leeteuk membantu Yesung untuk kembali berbaring. Sepertinya namja berwatak dingin itu sudah mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. Anda pasti lelah"ucap Leeteuk sembari menyelimuti Yesung. Yesung melirik sekilas jam dinding antik yang menggantung indah didinding kamarnya.

Jam 3 pagi.

"Kangin-Hyung apa masih disini?" tanya Yesung setelah menyamankan dirinya dibalik selimut. Leeteuk menatap sendu Yesung lalu mengangguk lembut.

"Apa dia menyuruh Anda meminum itu lagi?" Leeteuk menatap intens Yesung. Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya"jawab Yesung. Leeteuk tersenyum terpaksa lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

'Kangin semakin gila rupanya'batin Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dengan riang. Kejadian didanau dengan Yesung kemarin benar-benar membuatnya senang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap Siwon heran. Apa yang membuat Siwon seriang ini. Kesurupankah? #gubrak

"Anyeoong!" Seru Siwon sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Waah, pagi ini cerah sekaliii..." Siwon meracau tidak jelas. Membuat Donghae menatap Siwon bosan.

"Sedang mendung begini. Apanya yang cerah?" gerutu Donghae. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae. Kemudian menambah itensitas senyumnya. Membuat Donghae takut saja.

"Ah! Mendung! Baguslah!" Pekik Siwon lagi sambil duduk dibangkunya. Melirik sekilas bangku kosong yang ada dibelakangnya. Cukup lama dia memandangi bangku itu dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu.

Namja tampan itu memandang jam yang tergantung didinding kelasnya. Lima menit lagi bell sekolah berbunyi. Dan Siwon semakin gelisah saat mengetahui namja yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga hari ini belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Mencari Yesung lagi?" tanya Tiffany yang duduk tak jauh dari Siwon. Siwon menggaruk tengguknya ketika yeoja itu membaca apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Dia pasti tidak masuk"jawab Tiffany seakan tahu Siwon menunggu jawabnya. Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Tiffany tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Dalam satu bulan pasti Yesung akan bolos. Entah dua hari atau tiga hari. Bahkan sampai satu minggu tidak kesekolah" Jelas Tiffany. Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Tiffany penuh tanya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Siwon. Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ada apa dengan Yesung sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu berusaha bangkit untuk duduk disandaran tempat tidurnya. Onix matanya memandang Jendela yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Meski begitu dia masih bisa melihat cahaya redup disela-sela tirai merah itu. Yesung mendesah lemah.

Dia tahu ini sudah siang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung bolos dari sekolah, karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

Yesung mengelus luka kecil yang dibuat dilengannya saat transfusi darah tadi malam dilakukan. lalu mengamati punggung tangannya yang pucat dengan bercak kecoklatan. Bercak yang merupakan luka melepuh kemarin yang sepertinya sudah membaik. Dipandangnya nanar luka-luka itu.

"Tuan muda, Anda sudah bangun?" Suara lembut membuat Yesung tersentak. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu berdiri hormat disamping tempat tidur Yesung. Kamar itu terlihat agak gelap. Hanya ada cahaya temaram dari sela-sela tirai yang menerangi kamar itu. Leeteuk pun memang tidak berniat membuka tirai kamar Yesung.

"Tuan besar sudah menunggu Anda" Lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, ara"respon Yesung singkat. Yesung perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat besar dengan cahaya yang lagi-lagi temaram. Meja besar panjang terlihat bertengger kokoh ditengah ruangan itu. Kangin duduk angkuh dikursinya yang terletak diujung meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu. Sedang Yesung yang duduk diseberangnya, disisi ujung satunya. Membuat jaraknya dengan hyungnya itu terlihat sangat jauh.

"Begini lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu sekolah" ujar Kangin membuka pembicaraan.

Yesung masih diam menatap datar Hyungnya yang kini tersenyum aneh itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membusuk ditempat ini sepanjang hidupku"sahut Yesung dingin. Kangin mengertakkan rahangnya marah. Lalu menggebrak meja makan dengan ukiran cantik itu.

"Kim Yesung! Diam. Dan turuti kata-kata kakakmu ini!" bentak Kangin kasar. Leeteuk tetap berdiri tegak tak jauh dari Dua bersaudara itu. Dalam hati sungguh Leeteuk kasihan dengan namja yang satu-satunya berkulit pucat disana, Yesung.

Mempunyai kakak seprotektif Kangin bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi Kangin sepertinya frustasi dengan keadaan tubuh Yesung yang abnormal

"Cih, terserah apa katamu" desis Yesung sambil membuang pandangannya dari Kangin.

Kangin terlihat menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras.

"Hahaha...Sungguh lucu dunia ini." Ujar Kangin disela tawanya. Sementara dua maid dengan hormatnya meletakkan sebuah piring dengan steak diatasnnya, lengkap dengan hidangan-hidangan yang lainnya. Makanan mewah khas restouran bintang lima. Yesung mendengus melihat gelagat Kangin.

"Benar-benar sudah gila"bisik Yesung pelan sambil tertawa sinis.

"Ahh... Steak daging kesukaan Yesungie" Kangin mendesah keras sembari mengendus makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Kangin tersenyum lagi. Dengan anggunnya Kangin memotong potongan daging itu. Lalu memasukkan potongan kecil yang tersemat digarpu itu dengan tenang. Yesung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kangin dalam diam.

Baru beberapa kunyahan. Kangin menghempaskan garpu yang dipegangnya hingga terdengar menggema diruangan besar itu.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?!" Bentaknya keras sambil menatap marah para maid yang berjejer tak jauh dari meja makan. Terlihat para maid itu menunduk ketakutan.

"sudah kukatakan jangan pernah memasukkan bawang putih disini! Dasar tidak berguna!" Kangin menyingkirkan makanan-makanan yang ada dihadapannya sehingga peralatan makan yang mahal itu hancur membentur lantai. Terdengar pekikan terkejut dari para pelayan itu.

"Jauhkan makanan itu dari Yesungie ku! Cepat!"teriak Kangin lagi. Membuat para maid itu gelabakan mengangkat makanan-makanan yang baru saja diletakkan diatas meja itu. Sedang Yesung terlihat masih tanpa ekspresi menatap steak yang hampir saja membuat keadaan tubuhnya semakin memburuk.

"Pecat dia!" bisik Kangin yang masih bisa didengar Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku mengerti, Tuan" Sahut Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap rumah besar nan mewah didepannya dengan ragu. Rumah yang paling mewah yang ada di Heullin. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling rumah itu. Ternyata tidak seseram jika malam hari. Malah terlihat unik dan artistik.

"Katanya pemilik rumah ini vampire" terdengar bisik-bisik dari belakang Siwon. Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menggosipkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Benar, kau tahu. Maid rumah ini tidak pernah membeli bawang putih"Suara yeoja yang lain menimpali.

"Aisshh... bukankah vampire membenci bawang putih?"

"Kurasa anak berkulit pucat itu benar-benar seorang vampire"suara yeoja itu mulai menjauh. Siwon terpaku sejenak. Ada perasaan ragu dihatinya. Benarkah Yesung adalah vampire?

Tidak. Vampire itu mitos. Dan Siwon sangat yakin dengan itu. Pasti ada yang salah disini

Tanpa Siwon tahu, Yesung sendiri mengamatinya dibalik jendela dikamar. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Ada sebuah perasaan yang bergolak dalam dirinya saat onix matanya menemukan Siwon didepan pagar rumahnya. Sesak. Yesung mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Apa Kangin Hyung sudah pergi?" tanya Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari siluet Siwon.

"Sudah, tuan muda" sahut Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Malam itu lagi-lagi Siwon tidak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan. Entah apa yang dipikirnya, hingga akhirnya Siwon berhenti didepan rumah Yesung. Siwon memegang pagar besi rumah itu. Ada rasa kerinduan dihatinya, ingin sekali dia memandang wajah pucat yang beberapa hari ini tidak ditemuinya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja membuka pintu rumah besar itu. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh Siwon masih dapat mengenalinya, dia adalah orang yang bersama dengan Yesung malam itu. orang dianggap Siwon sebagai bodyguardnya Yesung. Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terus berjalan melewati halaman luas itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Tanpa ragu Leeteuk membukakan pagar besi itu. Siwon berjengit kaget, Siwon tidak menyangka namja itu membukakan pagar untuknya.

"Selamat malam. Tuan muda menyuruh Anda masuk" Kata Leeteuk sembari tersenyum dan membukakan pintu pagar seluas-luasnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ikuti saya" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya bingung namun tetap saja dia mengikuti suruhan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Siwon tercengang dengan suasana rumah itu. Ternyata Yesung benar-benar orang kaya. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya Yesung adalah keturunan bangsawan.

"Anda orang pertama yang mengunjungi tuan muda Yesung. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah bisa membuat Tuan muda membuka hatinya untuk berteman" Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama melewati lorong panjang itu. Siwon menatap punggung Leeteuk yang berjalan didepannya.

" Saya senang tuan muda mulai membuka hatinya pada sekitar"Lanjut Leeteuk. Siwon tetap diam mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang berbeda itu membuatnya tak ingin bersosialisasi" Ujar Leeteuk lagi. Siwon memandang Leeteuk dalam. Meski yang dipandangnya hanya punggung Leeteuk. Berbeda, dia tahu Yesung berbeda. Tapi Siwon tidak tahu apa itu. Dia sungguh berharap Leeteuk menjelaskannya nanti.

"Dia bukan seperti kelihatannya. Percayalah"Bisik Leeteuk. Siwon mengangguk yakin, membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

"hmm.. aku tahu kok"sahut Siwon tenang. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar memecah keheningan didalam kamar yang besar itu. Tanpa ada jawaban, pintu sudah terbuka menampakkan Siwon dan Leeteuk. Yesung yang menatap langit hitam mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon dan Leeteuk.

Yesung mengangguk singkat pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Siwon segera mengambil tempat disamping Yesung. Ikut menatap bulan dari balik jendela kamar Yesung.

"Sejak kapan tahu aku ada didepan rumahmu?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan senyum.

"Kau mencolok sekali. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan memandangi rumah orang begitu"balas Yesung membuat Siwon memandang Yesung bosan.

"Woah, Kulitmu benar-benar pucat" komentar Siwon saat memperhatikan Yesung yang hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek. Memang Yesung tidak pernah memperlihatkan kulitnya dan selalu menyembunyikannya dibalik mantel hitam panjangnya. Agak kaget juga Siwon ternyata kulit Yesung lebih pucat dari perkiraannya. Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa terlihat menakutkan?" tanya Yesung. Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu menarik salah satu tangan Yesung. Membuat Namja berkulit pucat itu tersentak kaget.

"Syukurlaah" dengus Siwon setelah melihat luka dipunggung tangan Yesung yang mulai mengering. Yesung mengamati wajah tampan Siwon yang kini malah asyik meniup-niup punggung tangan Yesung.

"Bodoh. Sudah kering untuk apa ditiup-tiup begitu" ujar Yesung membuat Siwon cengengesan aneh. Yesung hampir saja menarik tangannya jika saja Siwon tidak menahannya.

Mata Siwon menatap kaget lengan Yesung yang dipenuhi luka-luka kecil seperti bekas tusukan jarum. Yesung menarik tangannya saat merasakan Siwon mengendurkan pegangan tangannya.

"Lenganmu... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon serius. Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Yesung menghindar. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan tentang terapi yang sering dilakukannya. Dan mata Siwon menangkap sebuah botol aneh diatas nakas disamping ranjang Yesung. Botol obat? Siwon pun meraih botol obat itu dan membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil yang ada disana.

"Penambah darah?"gumam Siwon bingung. Segera sebuah tangan merebut botol itu dari Siwon. Dengan pandangan kesal Yesung memasukkan botol itu kedalam lemari.

"Jangan lancang Siwon-ssi" tegur Yesung dingin.

TBC

Cuapi-cuap Time!:  
OK! Terjadi perubahan permirsa.  
Genre berubah sesuai ... #author geblek #adaaa kali-_-  
Fantasi sudah dihilangkan bagi yang bisa mencerna setiap adegan disana pasti ngerti apa yang

Kunjungin WP saia. Thewi CloudsElf. Atau search google aja pename saya Thewi Choi. Entar bakalan nemu blog saia. XD

Dan bacalah semua ff gaje yang ada disana. Ffn Cuma sarana Promo, takut dihapus sih. #digeplak


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Vampire Of Heullin

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung / Yewon, Yekang!Brothers

**Genre** : Romance, fantasi, Mistery

**Warning **: Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

Mata Siwon menatap kaget lengan Yesung yang dipenuhi luka-luka kecil seperti bekas tusukan jarum. Yesung menarik tangannya setelah merasakan Siwon mengendurkan pegangan tangannya.

"Lenganmu... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon serius. Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Yesung menghindar. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan tentang terapi yang sering dilakukannya. Dan mata Siwon menangkap sebuah botol aneh diatas nakas disamping ranjang Yesung. Botol obat? Siwon pun meraih botol obat itu dan membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil yang ada disana.

"penambah darah?"gumam Siwon bingung. Segera sebuah tangan merebut botol itu dari Siwon. Dengan pandangan kesal Yesung memasukkan botol itu kedalam lemari.

"jangan lancang Siwon-ssi" tegur Yesung dingin.

Chapter 4

Sejenak suasana menjadi canggung. Yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam dinding yang ada dikamar itu.

"Aisshh... Kau pelit sekali, tuan muda" Kata Siwon sambil menggoda Yesung dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Menghilangkan rasa canggung yang sempat singgah diruangan itu.

"Bodoh" gumam Yesung sambil menatap aneh Siwon. Sedang Siwon hanya tertawa renyah melihat wajah Yesung yang mulai melunturkan raut stoicnya. Raut dingin itu mulai perlahan-lahan mencair, seiring kehangatan yang ditawarkan Siwon.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat jam 12 malam. Siwon masih terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya sejak pulang dari rumah Yesung 2 jam yang lalu. Mencari informasi tentang keabnormalan Yesung yang diketahuinya lewat internet. Kulit pucat, masalah darah-darah itu, matahari yang dapat membakar tubuhnya serta kelainan yang lain pasti ada penjelasan logisnya. Mengatakan namja manis itu seorang vampire adalah pikiran bodoh. Vampire itu mitos. Hanya mitos.

Jika kau berpikir Yesung menceritakan semuanya saat Siwon datang kerumahnya tadi, itu salah besar. Waktu satu jam bersama Yesung hanya digunakan Siwon untuk bercakap-cakap. Yah meski hanya Siwon yang terlihat mengoceh, karena Yesung nampak seringkali menanggapi Siwon dengan cibiran dingin. Namun itu malah membuat Siwon semakin menyukai Yesung.

"Ahhh... ini ..." Siwon menggantung kata-katanya saat membaca informasi disebuah situs.

"Jalan terang sudah mulai nampak. Aisshh... aku harus lebih berusaha" Siwon memijat-mijat keningnya. Disandarkannya tubuh tegapnya disandaran kursi. Menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya. Terbayang wajah dingin Yesung saat mengatainya bodoh. Juga wajah Yesung yang sedang tersenyum saat merawat Heebum tempo hari. Bayangan wajah Yesung seakan memenuhi ruang kepala Siwon.

"Jinjhhaa! Kim Yesung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila" pekiknya sembari mengacak rambutnya gusar.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan pelan sebuah ruang perpustakaan disekolahnya. Jari mungilnya terlihat menyusuri buku-buku disalah satu rak buku bertingkat yang ada disana. Mata hitamnya berkilat membaca deretan buku-buku yang ada disana.

Bibir merah segera tertarik saat menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Buku bersampul merah dengan figur seorang gadis bersayap hitam.

"The Deadly wish?" bisik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakang Yesung. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu tersentak bahkan hampir terjatuh. Segera namja yang ada dibelakang Yesung itu menahan tubuh Yesung agar tidak jatuh. Dengan cepat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa namja yang mengagetkannya itu.

Dan terlihatlah Siwon dengan cengiran anehnya. Yesung segera berdiri tegap sambil menatap datar Siwon.

"Tidak kusangka orang serius sepertimu malah membaca buku fiksi seperti itu" Siwon melirik buku yang ada ditangan Yesung. Buku dengan judul 'The Deadly wish' itu terlihat erat digenggam Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum samar lalu membolak-balik buku itu.

"The Deadly Wish. Bukankah ini buku yang menarik?" Tanya Yesung pelan sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Siwon.

"Dongeng tentang seorang vampire setengah demon yang mengabulkan permintaan orang lain dengan imbalan nyawa. Tidakkah itu terlalu kekanakan Yesungie?" Tanya Siwon balik. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Siwon aneh.

"Apa? Tidak boleh ya aku memanggilmu begitu?"tanya Siwon sambil melihat Yesung yang menatapnya intens. Yesung menggeleng pelan lalu membalik badannya lagi memunggungi Siwon. Dan tanpa diketahui Siwon, senyum tipis terlihat disana.

"Terserah kau saja" balasnya pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan itu. Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mengikuti Yesung.

"Aaah... tidak kusangka Yesungie yang dingin ini begitu manis dengan mempercayai dongeng ini" Siwon merentangkan tangannya senang. Yesung hanya menanggapi itu dengan desisan aneh.

"Jika saja makhluk itu benar-benar ada"gumam Yesung pelan membuat Siwon mengernyit.

"Memang apa yang kau harap dari makhluk yang nantinya juga mengambil nyawamu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Sejenak Yesung terdiam. Terdengar helaan nafas berat.

"Kebahagian"jawab Yesung lirih.

"Setelah itu mati pun aku tidak apa. Toh memang aku akan mati" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saja kaki Siwon terasa kaku dan memaksanya mematung memandangi punggung Yesung yang terus saja meninggalkannya. Untuk seperkian detik Siwon tak dapat berkata-kata setelah mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Ujar Siwon keras. Sebelumnya Siwon tak pernah berbicara sekeras itu. Nada bicaranya tadi seperti menakan emosi karena apa yang dikatakan Yesung tadi.

Yesung berbalik lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku menakutkanmu? Mian.." ujar Yesung lalu dengan yakinnya melenggangkan kakinya lagi. Meninggalkan Siwon sendirian dikoridor yang sepi itu. Tidak tahukah Siwon justru terus memikirkan perkataan bodoh –menurut Siwon- itu.

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat berguling-guling dikasurnya. Terlihat ponsel hitam menempel ditelinganya.

"Benarkah itu? Apa Kangta Hyung yakin?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Agak terkejut mendengar penjelasan sang Hyung yang ada di Seoul. Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya serius.

"Ya! Kau meragukan Hyungmu heoh?" Kangta meninggikan nada suaranya. Sungguh Kangta tidak terima profesi Dokternya diragukan adiknya sendiri. Siwon agak menjauhkan ponsel hitam itu dari telinganya. Bentakan Kangta bisa-bisa membuat telinganya tuli seketika.

"Aniyo. Bukan begitu Hyung. Hanya saja ini menyangkut seseorang disekolahku" Siwon membela dirinya. Perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu dengan lesu.

" Seseorang? Kekasihmu?"

"A-aniyo... Kau bicara apa sih Hyung?!" Elak Siwon. Hei, tidak sadarkah jika jawaban yang seperti itu malah membuat orang semakin curiga.

"Sudahlah. Kau adikku, aku tahu kau seperti apa"Balas Kangta. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon terdiam, membuat Kangta memanggilnya berkali-kali. Tidak biasanya siwon yang banyak bicara tiba-tiba diam seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa dia bisa sembuh?" Tanya Siwon lirih. Terdapat sedikit ketakutan disana. Dan Kangta dengan tahu dengan jelas hal itu. Sudah sering ia ditanyai seperti itu oleh orang-orang yang mengharapkan kehidupan bagi pasiennya. Kangta menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah... aku tidak pernah menangani kasus itu. Kasus seperti ini benar-benar langka" Siwon menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap sendu keluar jendela siang itu. Kota Heullin sepertinya memang agak cerah. Namun jendela berkaca gelap itu membuat Yesung terlindung dari paparan sinar matahari langsung. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia harus membolos sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dalam sebulan ini sudah hampir 12 hari dia meliburkan diri.

Kulit pucatnya semakin pucat. Tak ubahnya seperti kulit orang yang sudah mati. Terlihat tidak mempunyai aliran darah.

Sebuah objek segera menarik perhatiannya. Seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat memasuki area rumahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Entah kenapa bibir pucat itu tertarik sedikit. Menampilkan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya. Dia hanya menunggu disana, tetap setia pada posisinya. Memandang keluar jendela. Seakan tidak pernah tahu sosok Choi Siwon dibawah sana.

.

.

.

"Yesungie, kau bolos lagi?" tanya Siwon setelah sampai dikamar Yesung. Yesung hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan memandang pemandangan diluar jendela. Siwon segera menarik sebuah kursi dan menyodorkannya pada Yesung. Menyuruh namja pucat itu untuk duduk.

"Shiro" gumam Yesung pelan tanpa melihat kearah Siwon. Siwon berdecak kesal lalu duduk dikursi itu. Dengan sekali gerakan ditariknya Yesung duduk dipangkuannya. Membuat mata onix Yesung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yesung memberontak sekuat tenaga. Namun sayang, dekapan Siwon dipinggangnya sungguh erat. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu tak bisa mengelak.

"Aisshhh...Diamlah. Siapa suruh tidak mau menurutiku" cibir Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan memanggil semua penjagaku" ancam Yesung. Siwon hanya mendelik kesal.

"Shiroo!" Siwon kembali memeluk erat Yesung. Menyelipkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung. Membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggelenjang kegelian.

"Dasar babo" Akhirnya Yesung pasrah. Dibiarkannya saja Siwon mendekap erat tubuhnya yang rapuh itu. Lama hening, hingga akhirnya Siwon membuka suara.

"Yesungie, antingmu ini antik sekali" Siwon menyentuh anting yang ada didepan wajahnya. Mengingat Yesung yang duduk dipangkuannya, membuat Siwon mau tak mau menyadari benda berwarna perak itu tergantung ditelinga kanan Yesung.

Yesung ikut menyentuh benda berbentuk butiran salju itu.

"Ini hadiah ibuku sebelum beliau meninggal" lirih Yesung.

"Maaf, membuatmu-"

"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak apa."Yesung menghela nafanya.

"Oh iya, apa lukisan besar yang ada diruang depan itu adalah ibumu? Wanita bermata onix dengan rambut pirang. Dia sungguh cantik sekali" Kagum Siwon jujur. Yesung terkekeh pelan. Kemudian mengangguk membenarkan Siwon.

Siwon sudah menduganya, wanita bergaun victoria merah dilukisan itu adalah ibunya Yesung. Wajahnya yang cantik, sedikit banyak menurun pada Yesung. Mata onix hitamnya pun juga dapat dilihat dimata Yesung. Dan anting yang dipakai Yesung juga dipakai oleh wanita dalam lukisan itu. Bedanya, anting itu lengkap. Tidak hanya sebelah seperti yang Yesung pakai sekarang.

"Bukankah antingnya ada sepasang? Ibumu memakainya sepasang dilukisan itu" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Itu karena yang satunya masih dipakai Ibuku. Terkubur bersama jasadnya" Yesung tersenyum pahit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, tangan kekarnya kini mengelus sayang surai hitam Yesung. Sekedar menyalurkan ketenangan dari sentuhan kecilnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak takut denganku?"tanya Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya tempo hari. Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu meletakkan dagunya dibahu Yesung.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya" jawab Siwon cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar vampire?"ujar Yesung menerawang kedepan. Membiarkan raut stoic kembali mendominasi wajah pucatnya.

Sejenak Siwon terdiam. Mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja itu. Toh dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung. Kenapa Yesung justru bersikeras membuat dirinya terlihat buruk.

"Porphyria" sebuah kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Siwon. Kali ini malah Yesung yang terlihat terkejut. Sadar atau tidak tangan mungil Yesung mengepal kuat.

"Benarkan? Kau bukan vampire. Tapi kau penderita Porphyria. Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan bersembunyi dibalik nama vampire heoh?"Siwon agak mengeraskan kata-katanya. Sungguh dia tidak menerima apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Dia sakit, tapi kenapa harus membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat buruk sehingga dijauhi orang-orang sekitarnya.

Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang masih mengekang tubuhnya. Berusaha bangkit, namun lagi-lagi Siwon menahannya.

"Jawab aku! Kau mau kabur Yesungie?"Siwon kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku meminum darah. Tidakkah kau mendengar cerita teman-temanmu itu" Bantah Yesung. Ayolah, dia sudah tidak bisa berbohong. Bodoh namanya kalau Siwon sampai terjebak dengan pernyataan itu.

"Jangan mencoba mengelak! Kau bodoh kalau masih mencoba membantah!" Hardik Siwon.

"Lepaskan aku Choi Siwon"lirih Yesung. Sesuai permintaan Yesung, Siwonpun melepaskan rangkulannya pada Yesung. Yesung segera berdiri dan berbalik menatap Siwon dingin.

"Kau pikir apa yang coba kau lakukan hah?" desis Yesung. Siwon menatap Yesung tajam.

"Lihat aku" ujar Siwon. Dengan yakinnya Siwon Menggigit bibirnya sendiri sekeras-kerasnya. Manik matanya tak lepas dari Onix Yesung yang terbelalak. Kaget mungkin dengan yang dilakukan Siwon. Raut Siwon sama sekali tidak berubah meski rasa perih mulai mendominasi bibirnya. Perlahan setetes cairan merah pekat jatuh dari sisi bibirnya.

"Vampire? Kau suka darah kan? Kau pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan darah yang terbuang sia-sia. Walau hanya setetes" Siwon mulai berbicara. Terlihat darah dibibirnya itu mulai mengalir kedagunya. Yesung kembali kewajah datarnya.

Langkah demi langkah mulai tercipta. Yesung merundukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Siwon yang masih setia duduk dikursinya. Tangan pucatnya perlahan membingkai wajah Siwon.

Dengan gerakan lambat Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja yang nekat itu. membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit pucatnya. Bibirnya pun mulai merambat didagu Siwon. Menjilati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir didagu namja tampan itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

TBC

Waaaaaakss... Horee! TBC!  
Seneng banget deh TBC  
Oh iya, disini saia mau memcoba ff dengan suasana lain yah. Memang sih banyak ff angst yang Yesungnya sakit. Terutama bebeb gue Chuz ya. Jagonya bikin angst. Dibanding itu mungkin yang ini nyeseknya ga ada apa-apanya.  
Jadinya saia mencoba membawa unsur baru. Unsur gothic! Yaaah, mengingat saia vampire addict yang tak jauh dari bangsa eropa zaman victoria. Jadilah ff ini. Yesung penyakitan disuasana gothic. #maksa banget yak gue -_-"  
Gua juga bukan author yang bisa bikin cerita mendalam siih. Mikir alur FF aja gue seenak  
Terakhir maaf karena gue sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini jadi lama banget updatenya. Gara-gara kecapean gue pun kehilangan ide secara mendadak. Otak gue blank samasekali. Gue juga ngerasa ff yang gue ketik akhir-akhir ini udah ga ada sensenya sama sekali dibanding awal-awal gue bikin ff setahun yang lalu.-_- #gue pesimis seh #efek setres  
koment yaah... seikhlasnya. Gue pasrah... #kriiik

Sekalian kunjungin blog gue, Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog gue. XD biasalaah, disana udah selangkah lebih maju. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Vampire Of Heullin

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung / Yewon, Yekang!Brothers

**Genre** : Romance, fantasi, Mistery

**Warning **: Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

"lihat aku" ujar Siwon. Dengan yakinnya Siwon Menggigit bibirnya sendiri sekeras-kerasnya. Manik matanya tak lepas dari Onix Yesung yang terbelalak. Kaget mungkin dengan yang dilakukan Siwon. Raut Siwon sama sekali tidak berubah meski rasa perih mulai mendominasi bibirnya. Perlahan setetes cairan merah pekat jatuh dari sisi bibirnya.

"Vampire? Kau suka darah kan? Kau pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan darah yang terbuang sia-sia. Walau hanya setetes" Siwon mulai berbicara. Terlihat darah dibibirnya itu mulai mengalir kedagunya. Yesung kembali kewajah datarnya.

Langkah demi langkah mulai tercipta. Yesung merundukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Siwon yang masih setia duduk dikursinya. Tangan pucatnya perlahan membingkai wajah Siwon.

Dengan gerakan lambat Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja yang nekat itu. membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit pucatnya. Bibirnya pun mulai merambat didagu Siwon. Menjilati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir didagu namja tampan itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Chapter 5

Rasa asin segera menguar dirongga mulut keduanya. Bagi Siwon ini terasa aneh, tapi tidak bagi Yesung. Sudah terlalu sering dia menyesap rasa asin itu.

Dihisapnya lembut darah yang dibibir bawah Siwon. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menutup mata. Mata keduanya terbuka penuh, sekedar memperhatikan setiap raut wajah lawannya.

Mata onix itu tiba-tiba memburam. Tertutup oleh genangan air yang dengan perlahan membuat jalan dikedua pipi pucatnya. Siwon sadar itu. Segera dihapusnya air mata Yesung perlahan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Dan ciuman itu pun terlepas ketika sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung. Siwon segera merengkuh tubuh Yesung lembut. Mengelusi rambut hitam Yesung yang kini menangis dalam diam

"kali ini kau yang bodoh Yesungie" Siwon mengecup berkali-kali puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung sama sekali tidak berniat melepas pelukan itu, tidak juga membalasnya. Dia hanya diam merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Yesung tetap diam sampai akhirnya sebuah denyutan menyakitkan menguasai kepalanya. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Matanya pun berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas. Siwon yang merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya itu meluruh segera menyandarkan Yesung didadanya.

"Ye-Yesungie? Gwaenchanayo?"Siwon menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yesung. Suaranya terdengar panik. Yesung masih bisa membuka matanya meski yang terlihat hanya bayang-bayang samar.

"Gwaenchana"lirih Yesung. Siwon segera menggendong dan merebahkan Yesung diranjang besar yang ada disudut kamar itu.

"Diam saja. Aku akan memanggil Teuki Hyung"ujar Siwon lagi sambil berlari menuju keluar kamar dan memanggil guard pribadi Yesung itu.

Yesung memandang miris punggung Siwon yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Masih jelas di ingatannya saat Siwon mendapatinya sedang drop tadi. Wajahnya sangat khawatir. Mungkin kejadian ini membuat Siwon terkejut. Namun bagi Yesung, hal seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa. Dan setiap hal itu terjadi pasti beberapa jam kemudian beberapa jarum menancap dilengannya. Jarum yang terhubung dengan infus. Infus yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Yesung terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur besarnya. Matanya menutup rapat dan dengkuran halus pun mulai terdengar. Menandakan sang namja berkulit pucat itu tertidur pulas. Siwon yang ternyata masih belum berniat pulang terlihat duduk disamping ranjang Yesung. Menatap setiap lekuk wajah manis yang selalu terlihat dingin. Wajah itu terlihat polos ketika sedang tertidur.

Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Terlihat beberapa luka kecil yang masih baru menghiasi lengan Yesung. Lengan Yesung sekarang benar-benar penuh dengan bekas tusukan jarum. Entah tusukan jarum yang lama atau yang baru dibuat dilengannya, semuanya meninggalkan kesan menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tubuh selemah itu bisa bertahan dengan ribuan tusukan jarum yang pernah menembus kulitnya.

Siwon tersentak ketika Leeteuk menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Pulanglah. Anda juga perlu istirahat"Ujar Leeteuk. Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Sampai akhirnya Siwon membuka suaranya.

"Apa Yesung penderita porphyria?" Sahut Siwon tanpa mengindahkan kalimat Leeteuk sebelumnya. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Leeteuk.

"yah, Porphyria. Itulah yang sekarang dihadapi tuan muda. Kelainan gen yang membuat oksigen di darah tidak terangkut dengan baik. Membuat kulitnya pucat dan akan terbakar jika terpapar matahari" Jelas Leeteuk masih tetap memandang Tuan mudanya yang masih tetap setia memejamkan matanya.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini Hyung? Pingsan lalu ditusuk benda-benda tadi?" Tanya Siwon sarkatis. Sungguh Siwon benar-benar tidak tega, saat Yesung ditusuk dengan jarum-jarum infus. Bahkan luka bekas tusukan jarum beberapa hari yang lalu belum sembuh, sekarang dia malah harus merasakan benda tajam itu menembus kulit pucatnya lagi.

"Begitulah. Kualitas darahnya yang rendah membuatnya harus berkala melakukan transfusi darah. Kekurangan darah sedikit saja bisa memperparah keadaannya. Karena itulah Tuan muda benar-benar perlu perhatian khusus."Lanjut Leeteuk. Siwon merapikan poni yang menutupi dahi Yesung.

"Benar-benar kriteria vampire. Bahkan bawang putih yang konon dibenci para vampire pun juga tidak boleh dikonsumsinya" Leeteuk menatap iba Tuan mudanya.

"Bawang putih mengandung zat yang dapat mengurangi kadar lemak dalam darah. Benarkan?" Timpal Siwon.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah tahu banyak"puji Leeteuk. Tentu saja Siwon tahu, selama satu minggu ini Siwon selalu melakukan observasi terhadap kasus yang terjadi pada Yesung. Vampire hanya mitos. Berbekal keyakinan itulah sampai akhirnya Siwon dapat mengungkap fakta menyedihkan tentang Yesung.

"tidak heran dia bersembunyi dibalik nama besar vampire. Kriteria vampire sudah terpenuhi rupanya"

.

.

.

Siwon menatap sendu seorang namja bermantel hitam yang kini tiduran dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Setelah dua hari Yesung absen dari sekolah, kini Siwon dapat melihatnya lagi. Disamping Yesung nampak sebuah payung yang masih terbuka sempurna. Siwon tersenyum menatap langit. "gerimis kecil"gumamnya.

Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yesung yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Yesungie, kenapa payungnya tidak ditutup? Nanti ditiup angin lagi"Tegur Siwon seraya mengambil dan menutup payung itu. Yesung masih enggan membuka matanya. Namun sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri dibibirnya. Dia sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Kau tidak makan siang heoh?" tanya Yesung. Memang sekarang adalah waktu istirahat makan siang. Dan disaat-saat seperti itulah Yesung mengistirahatkan dirinya dibelakang sekolah, dibawah sebuah pohon rindang. Itupun kalau cuaca memungkinkan.

"Aku membawanya kesini. Ayo makan siang bersama"ajak Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung. Merasa acaranya terganggu, Yesung pun mengubah posisinya dengan miring membelakangi Siwon.

"Aissh... ini sandwich Coklat buatanku sendiri. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal mencobanya. Jarang-jarang orang tampan dan keren sepertiku mau membuat bekal sendiri"tutur Siwon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yesung. Dengan tampang lesu Yesung pun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Sebuah tatapan bosan dilemparkannya pada Siwon. Sedang Siwon malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Aku membuat banyak sengaja untuk kita berdua. Haaah... bukankah romantis sekali" Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar. Tangannya dengan cekatan membukan kotak bekal itu dan mengambil salah satu sandwich yang ada disana. Yesung menahan tawanya. Kata-kata terakhir Siwon tadi sungguh konyol baginya.

"Buka mulutmu...Aaaaa~" Siwon menyodorkan sebuah sandwich yang belum dipotong kecil pada Yesung. Yesung menatap Siwon risih. Orang macam apa yang menyuapi seseorang dengan sepotong Sandwich yang masih berukuran besar dalam satu suapan? Itulah Siwon.

Tapi dengan konyolnya Yesung malah tidak protes dan mengigit ujung sandwich itu. Tangan mungilnya mengambil alih sandwich dan mulai mengigitinya perlahan.

Siwon tersenyum senang melihat Yesung mau memakan bekal buatannya itu. Tidak sia-sia dia bangun pagi untuk membuat bekal pertamanya itu. Siwon mengelus surai hitam Yesung dan menuntun namja berkulit pucat itu meletakan kepalanya dipundak Siwon.

"Kau masih ngantuk ya?" ujar Siwon sembari ikut menggigit potongan sandwich yang tersisa dikotak itu. Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga kotak bekal yang dibawa Siwon tadi benar-benar kosong.

Siwonpun merogoh sakunya. Mencari suatu benda disana. Yesung segera mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan namja bertubuh kekar yang tadi disandarinya bergerak-gerak.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung datar. Dengan wajah ceria Siwon menunjukkan sebuah botol bulat kecil yang terbuat dari kaca. Didalamnya terlihat krim berwarna transparan mengisi penuh botol itu.

"sunblock" Siwon menunjukkan botol itu dengan wajah meyakinkan. Layaknya seorang sales yang menawarkan barang pada konsumennya. Yesung hanya berdecak aneh saat Siwon mulai mengolesi tangannya dengan krim beraroma lembut itu.

"Pakai tiap hari. Aku sengaja membelinya dari Seoul hanya untukmu. Ini akan melindungimu dari sinar UV. Setidaknya sedikit mengurangi efek matahari itu pada kulitmu. Aku sudah tanyakan pada Hyungku. Krim ini tidak ada efek sampingnya" Jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Yesung menatap Siwon lekat. Onix hitam itu seakan terkunci pada obsidian milik Siwon. Ada perasaan sedih saat dia mengingat kenyataan pahit tentang keabnormalan dirinya. Dan Siwon sadar itu. Perlahan dibingkainya wajah pucat Yesung.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. kau dengar?" Siwon perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Choi Siwon, cuaca sedang gerimis. Cahaya matahari pun tidak tampak sekarang"Ujar Yesung menahan tawanya. Siwon kembali cengengesan. Benar juga, ini gerimis. Tidak akan ada gunanya mengolesi Lation itu.

.

.

.

Kangin berjalan dengan cepat melintasi sebuah gedung besar yang berada dikota Seoul itu. Dibelakangnya tampak dua orang bertubuh besar mengekori kemanapun Kangin pergi. Gedung yang ternyata salah satu rumah sakit kenamaan diSeoul itu nampak sibuk dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang berpakaian putih ala petugas kesehatan.

Sesaat Kangin membuka pintu bercat biru itu dengan santai. Senyum aneh mengembang dibibirnya. Terlihatlah seorang namja berpakaian Dokter tengah berbicara dengan salas satu asistennya yang sedang memegang map-map. Namja itu seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kangin setelah mendengar pintu ruangannya ditutup.

Perawat itu agak kaget. Menatap tidak suka sang tamu yang dianggapnya tidak sopan.

"Anyeoong, Sungmin-ssi" sapa Kangin sambil menyeringai. Sungmin menatap tajam Kangin kemudian segera menyuruh asistennya itu keluar.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Kangin-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin to the point. Kangin terkekeh aneh.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan tamumu untuk duduk heoh?"Kangin melenggangkan kakinya mengamati ruangan dokter muda dengan name tag Lee Sungmin itu. Sangat angkuh untuk ukuran seorang tamu. Sungmin mendecih tidak suka.

"Katakan yang kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungguh demi apapun Sungmin tidak mau berlama-lama dengan orang yang dianggapnya saiko ini. Kangin berbalik mengadap ke Sungmin dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Waah, kau pengertian sekali Sungmin-ssi. Inilah yang membuatku senang bekerja sama denganmu"Kangin mengambil tempat duduk didepan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah bekerja sama denganmu. Kau memaksaku"desis Sungmin. Kangin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tuan Dokter, Aku sedang malas berdebat"Kangin mengubah nada suara sedemikian rupa agar terdengar memelas. Sungmin mendelik.

"Jadi diamlah! Dan turuti aku" Bisik Kangin serius. Mata onix yang sama dengan Yesung itu menatap tajam Sungmin. Sungmin terpaku. Dia sungguh tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang didepannya ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Berikan aku semua stok darah AB kualitas terbalik yang kau punya. Semuanya..."Kangin menaikkan kakinya keatas meja kerja Sungmin. Sungmin mengebrak mejanya.

"Semuanya? Apa kau gila? Rumah sakit ini juga perlu stok darah, apalagi itu darah AB. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kalau kau menghabiskannya bagaimana dengan pasien-pasien disini!" Teriak Sungmin kalap. Kangin hanya tertawa sinis lalu beranjak bangun. Dan memutari meja Sungmin.

"oh iya benar! Pasien tersayangmu. Aku lupa. Sebentar aku pikirkan dulu...hmm" Kangin mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin agak bergetar saat merasakan Kangin berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tentu dia takut, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang gila macam Kangin ini.

"Aku tidak peduli"bisik Kangin tegas. Lalu dia menyeringai lagi. Kemudian tangan kekarnya memegang rahang Sungmin kasar. Membuat dokter muda itu meringis kesakitan.

"lakukan atau aku akan menghancurkan semua yang kau punya. Sayang sekali bukan kalau tumah sakit sebagus ini harus bangkrut gara-gara kau" Kangin menghempaskan Sungmin. Sampai namja bertubuh mungil itu memekik kaget.

"Kau juga pasti akan sedih bukan jika kehilangan keluargamu. Aahhh... Kau orang yang baik Sungmin-ssi"Kangin berjalan santai lagi.

"Oh iya, terima kasih kerja samanya Sungmin-ssi"Kangin memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sungmin. Senyum palsu yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Yesung membolak-balik buku yang ada ditangannya dengan bosan. Tubuh mungil itu kini bersandar nyaman ditepi ranjangnya. Gerimis masih saja setia menyerbu kota Heullin.

Siwon yang sedari tadi menemani Yesung merebahkan dirinya diranjang besar itu. Tepat disamping Yesung yang duduk berselonjor dengan nyaman. Obsidian Siwon tak henti memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang berjudul 'The Deathly Wish'. Buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Siwon menggeleng lalu menghembuskan nafasnya bosan.

Yesung menutup bukunya setelah mendengar helaan berat dari Siwon.

"Aku pasti membosankan ya?"tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon yang terlebih dahulu memandanginya. Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Tidaak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir"ujar Siwon lagi. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya aneh. Seakan mengerti Siwon pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku baru sadar kau itu sangat manis. Apalagi jika tersenyum. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?" desah Siwon seakan baru menyesali keterlambatannya. Yesung hanya berdecih.

"Aku serius. Waah, matamu juga indah Yesungie. Mata onix ibumu benar-benar menurun padamu" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya kasar. Bersila tepat dihadapan Yesung dengan antusias. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kami memang beruntung mewarisi mata milik eomma"Jawab Yesung sambil menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Eh, 'Kami'? Kau punya saudara?"Tanya Siwon. Yesung menatap Siwon sendu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia lebih tua darimu? Namja atau yeoja? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi. Yesung sejenak terdiam, seakan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Siwon.

"Apa hubunganmu tidak baik dengannya?" Tanya Siwon lagi hati-hati. Gelagat Yesung memang terlihat tidak nyaman jika sedang membicarakan saudaranya. Itulah kesimpulan yang Siwon ambil. Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, dia sangat menyayangiku. Dia mengutamankanku dibanding siapapun" Jawabnya lirih. Hei, bukankah itu pernyataan yang seharusnya dikatakan dengan nada ceria. Bukan nada sedih seperti ini.

"hanya aku yang dimilikinya saat ini. Eomma dan Appa sudah pergi saat kami berumur belasan tahun. Kadang aku terpikir bagaimana jika aku tidak ada. Lagi-lagi dia harus kalah dari penyakit ini. Hal yang sama yang merenggut eomma darinya" Jelas Yesung. Terpancar aura kesedihan dimatanya. Siwon menatap Yesung pedih. Tersemat senyum getir disana. Yesung segera terkekeh kecil, menghilangkan aura kesedihan yang menyeliputi ruangan itu.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon. Siwon menggeleng pelan, lalu perlahan merengkuh tubuh Yesung.

"Bicaralah sesukamu. Aku akan mendengarkan. Ini lebih baik dari pada kau menutupinya dengan kebohongan bodoh itu"Bisik Siwon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung pun seakan tak menolak, malah dia menyelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. Tak dapat dipungkiri Yesung memang merasa nyaman didekat Siwon.

"Aku tidak ingin dikasihani" balasnya singkat.

"Yesungie, ikuti saja apa kata hatimu. Jangan pernah berkata kau tidak apa-apa saat kau merasa sakit kepadaku. Katakan saja kau sakit" ujar Siwon dengan nada memerintah. Yesung terdiam, namun detik selanjutnya dia pun membuka bibir mungilnya.

"Maaf"lirih Yesung dengan bergetar. Seakan ada perasaan yang begitu tenang setelah mengucapkannya.

"Katakan saja jika kau memang kesepian"Lanjut Siwon lagi.

"hmmm..." Yesung membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Katakan kau membutuhkan teman" terdengar suara Siwon ikut bergetar. Tak dipungkiri namja bertubuh atletis itu memang merasakan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Katakan kau menderita"Bisik Siwon lembut.

"A-aku..." Yesung terdengar ragu dan kata-katanya terputus. "Bahagia" Lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya. Siwon mengelus punggung Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Baguslah. Jadi kau tak perlu meminta kebahagian mu pada makhluk setengah demon yang kau baca dibuku itu"Siwon agak terkekeh sambil melirik buku bersampul merah yang tadi dibaca Yesung.

"Dasar bodoh" bisik Yesung menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Tiga mobil mewah itu melintas dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Mobil Kangin dan mobil para guardnya membelah jalanan tanpa ragu. Kangin duduk angkuh didalam mobil mewah hitamnya. Memperhatikan setiap jalan yang dilewati mobil itu dengan matanya yang tajam. Tak ada yang bersuara didalam mobil itu. Sang supir bahkan takut untuk sekedar berdehem. Apakah Kangin sebegitu seramnya?

Tak lama mobil mewah itu mulai melewati sebuah papan nama yang ada disisi jalan. Tulisan yang biasa menyambut orang-orang yang datang kekota kecil itu.

'Welcome To Heullin'

Kangin mengeluarkan smart phonenya. Mengutak-atinya sebentar lalu memasang sebuah handfree ditelinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseo, tuan besar"sebuah suara terdengar dari handsfree yang dipakai Kangin. Kangin tetap pada wajah dinginnya.

"Apa Yesung baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin datar.

"Ne, setelah drop beberapa hari yang lalu Tuan muda masih tampak stabil. Apa tuan besar sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Heullin?" Tanya Leeteuk sopan.

"Ya, persiapkan segalanya. Aku sudah memasuki perbatasan Heullin. Ada banyak stok untuk Yesung"Jawab Kangin. Tanpa ada kata penutup Kangin segera memutus percakapan itu. Matanya melirik kearah spion yang ada didepannya. Memperhatikan sebuah mobil van besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Mobil khusus yang ditugaskan untuk membawa hasil 'jarahan' Kangin dari Rumah sakit.

**_Flashback_**

Ruangan serba putih dengan tirai berwarna pink itu terlihat agak gelap karena tirai-tirai jendela dibiarkan tertutup. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata onix hitam kelam terlihat menyesap secangkir teh hangat di Sore itu. Anting perak berbentuk salju terlihat menggantung cantik ditelingannya. Kulitnya yang terlihat sangat pucat tertutup gaun biru panjang ala victorian. Disampingnya terlihat seorang bocah namja yang merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan wanita itu.

"Kanginie?"panggil wanita itu. Bocah itupun segera bangkit untuk duduk. Menatap onix yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Ne, eomma"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? kudengar ayah memarahimu lagi?"Wanita itu menuangkan teh hangat disebuah cangkir kosong didepannya.

"Aku sudah biasa dimarahi begitu"sahut Kangin datar. Wanita itu menghela nafas dalam dan memberikan cangkir itu pada Kangin.

"Dia hanya ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Karena kau adalah pewaris keluarga ini, makanya ayahmu mendidikmu sangat keras. Jangan diambil hati ne?"Kangin menatap bosan secangkir teh ditangan mungilnya. Bocah yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu berpikir keras. Anak seumurnya seharusnya sedang bersenang-senang ditaman bermain, bukannya malah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal tentang bisnis. Belum lagi didikan ayahnya yang begitu keras menuntut kesempurnaan dari bocah itu. Sungguh Kangin merasa sangat tertekan.

"Kanginie, Appa sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu."Wanita itu mengelus pipi Kangin. Yah! Selama ini ibunya lah yang memberi semangat padanya.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"tanya wanita itu lembut. Kangin mengangguk antusias.

"bisakah kau menjaga Sungie untukku?" Wanita itu mengelus rambut Kangin sayang.

"Apa? Memang eomma mau kemana? Apa eomma mau kembali ke Rumania ketempat kakek?"Tanya bocah kecil itu polos. Wanita berambut pirang itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau menjaga adikmu kelak"Wanita tersenyum manis. Kangin Menunduk dia sungguh tahu apa yang dimaksud ibunya itu. Mereka sama. Yesung dan wanita itu sama-sama menanggung gen yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Porphyria.

**_End Flashback_**.

.

.

Leeteuk kembali menyimpan i-phone itu dibalik jas hitamnya lalu segera mengetuk kamar tuan mudanya itu. Sedari tadi Leeteuk memang ada didepan kamar Yesung. Sedikit pun dia tidak ingin lengah. Bagaimana pun keadaan Yesung memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Masuklah" ujar Yesung dari dalam kamar. Yesung masih pada posisinya dengan bersandar dibednya. Siwon yang sedari tadi asyik berguling-guling diranjang Yesung segera menegakkan badannya. Bisa dicap anak yang tidak sopan kalau ketahuan mengacak-acak sprei tuan rumah. Hei, itukan kenyataan.-_-

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Kata Leeteuk sambil menunduk hormat. Yesung membulatkan matanya kaget.

"A-apa? Bukankah Kangin Hyung mengatakan besok akan kesini?"ujar Yesung panik. Leeteuk memasang wajah menyesal. Sedang Siwon hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil bergumam 'ada apa?' berkali-kali.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi tadi Tuan besar menghubungi jika Tuan Besar sudah melewati perbatasan Heullin. Kalau diperkirakan mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa menit sebelum Tuan Besar sampai disini"Jelas Leeteuk lagi. Yesung mendesah frustasi lalu menarik Siwon untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Siwon serius. Selama perkenalannya dengan Yesung, namja manis itu tak pernah terlihat sepanik ini.

"Pulanglah" suruh Yesung sambil mengambil mantel yang tergantung disudut kamar lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung tanpa mau menerima mantel abu-abu itu dari Yesung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Cepat pergi!" Teriak yesung agak gusar. Siwon menggeleng cepat.

"Shiro! Katakan ada apa? Baru aku akan pulang"

"Kau kenapa keras kepala begini?!" bentak Yesung.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku" Bentak Siwon tak kalah keras. Yesung mendecih.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Dia sudah dekat" Ujar Yesung lagi. Matanya segera membulat ketika melihat beberapa mobil mewah yang dikenalinya melintasi pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan langkah besar dia mendekati jendela besar itu, memperjelas pandangannya. Sungguh dia berharap salah mengenali mobil itu. Namun harapannya pupus ketika seorang namja berperawakan besar keluar dengan angkuh dari mobil itu.

"Gawat, dia sudah sampai. Bagaimana ini?"

TBC

Holaaaa... Author yang males bikin ff panjang dateng lagi. Tau kok pasti pada protes ama ni ff kenapa jd pendek banget. Tapi ini udah dinaikin kok, dari yang 2000'n ke 3000'n. #ga ngaruh kalee  
Ga tau ya, akhir-akhir ini saia Cuma bisa mikirin inti konflik. Saia bukan tipe yang bikin stripingan sih. XD #otak dodol

Cukup disini... ya..  
Review sebagai feedback. Oke Sip!  
Sekalian kunjungin blog saia, Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog gue. XD biasalaah, disana udah selangkah lebih maju. XD

Terimakasih udah mau bacaaa...:) #lapang dada


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** Vampire Of Heullin

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung / Yewon, Yekang!Brothers

**Genre** : Romance, fantasi, Mistery

**Warning **: Typo! This is YAOI! Some blood!maybe xp

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

"Vampire OF Heullin"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku" Bentak Siwon tak kalah keras. Yesung mendecih.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Dia sudah dekat" Ujar Yesung lagi. Matanya segera membulat ketika melihat beberapa mobil mewah yang dikenalinya melintasi pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan langkah besar dia mendekati jendela besar itu, memperjelas pandangannya. Sungguh dia berharap salah mengenali mobil itu. Namun harapannya pupus ketika seorang namja berperawakan besar keluar dengan angkuh dari mobil itu.

"Gawat, dia sudah sampai. Bagaimana ini?"

Chapter 6

Yesung mengigiti kukunya tanpa sadar. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang tidak tenang.

"Kurasa Anda bisa menyembunyikan Tuan Siwon untuk sementara. Mengingat ada begitu banyak guard dari Tuan besar. Saya tidak yakin teman Anda ini bisa pulang tanpa ketahuan"Kata Leeteuk.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus disembunyikan?" protes Siwon. Yesung hanya menatap tajam Siwon, menyuruhnya diam.

"Pada saat Tuan muda dan Tuan besar berbicara secara pribadilah saya baru bisa membantu Anda untuk keluar. Karena saat-saat seperti itulah saya tidak akan sempat diamati Tuan besar"Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. Yesung mengangguk pelan. Leeteuk adalah orang sangat dipercayainya, saran Leeteuk pun selalu dilakukan Yesung. Kangin sangat mengetahui jika Yesung sangat mempercayai Leeteuk, karena itulah sangat aneh jika Leeteuk tidak ada disampingnya-kecuali majikannya manyuruhnya-.

"Aku mengerti Hyung"Ujar Yesung. Dengan cepat Tangan mungilnya menarik Siwon menuju sebuah lemari besar.

"Hei! Hei…"

"Diam dan turuti kata-kataku"Yesung mendudukkan Siwon secara paksa didalam sebuah lemari. Untung saja Lemari itu terbilang sangat besar, sehingga Siwon tidak harus bersempit-sempit ria.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dan jangan berisik"Desis Yesung sambil memberikan mantel Siwon.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan apapun! Ini permohonanku!" Kata Yesung sebelum menutup pintu lemari itu. Siwon hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, bagaimanapun wajah Yesung tadi benar-benar serius.

Setelah menutup pintu lemari, Yesung segera duduk bersandar di tepi ranjangnya. Mengambil buku bersampul merah yang tadi sempat dibacanya, seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Sedang Leeteuk tampak berdiri patuh memunggungi lemari besar tempat Siwon disembunyikan. Seakan menjaga keberadaan namja tampan yang menjadi teman baik tuan mudanya itu.

Tak lama pintu berbahan mahoni itupun terbuka menampakkan sosok besar dan kekar yang tersenyum menatap Yesung. Yesung menurunkan bukunya sebagai respon kedatangan Kangin. Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya hormat sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Adikku yang manis. Apa kabarmu heoh?" Ujar Kangin mendekati Yesung seraya merentangkan tangannya meminta pelukan dari sang adik. Yesung hanya menatap datar Kangin.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"Yesung menyambut pelukan sang kakak dengan dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja. benarkan?" Kata Kangin setengah memaksa. Yesung tersenyum getir.

"terserah katamu saja"Yesung melepas pelukan Kangin. Selalu begini, Kangin seakan tidak pernah menerima keadaan abnormal Yesung. Jika Yesung mengatakan dia merasa buruk, maka sebuah bentakanlah didapatkannya.

"Aahh… aku membawa hadiah untukmu. Kali ini masih segar, aku mengambilnya sendiri tadi" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kau kemari!" teriak Kangin sambil menatap seorang maid yang menunggu didepan kamar. Ditangannya terdapat nampan dengan secangkir cairan merah pekat. Yesung menatap nanar benda itu.

"naaah, minumlah" Kangin tersenyum puas kearah maid yang kini ada disampingnya. Siwon yang mengintip dibalik lemari menatap tak percaya kearah Kangin. Kakak macam apa yang menyuruh adiknya melakukan tindakan yang menjijikan seperti itu.

"aku tidak mau" bisik Yesung. Namun Kangin masih bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Kangin berjengit kaget.

"Yesungie, apa ini tidak cukup?" Kangin menatap serius Yesung layaknya orang yang sedang menghakimi penjahat. Yesung mendecih.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, meminum darah seperti ini tak akan membantu. Transfusi lah yang membuatku hidup selama ini, darah yang kau paksa untuk kuminum takkan ada efeknya. Mereka hanya akan dicerna. Jangan memaksaku lagi!" teriak Yesung kencang. Kangin melototkan matanya, seringaian aneh nampak bertengger dibibirnya. Siwon tampak menggepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memusih. Entah kenapa sepertinya orang yang diketahui bernama Kangin itu terlihat gila. Benar-benar gila dalam arti kata sebenarnya! Apa dia itu saiko yang terobsesi kesembuhan adiknya!

"kau mencoba mengajari heoh?" desis Kangin. Yesung mendelik.

"aku lelah! Aku terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan darah yang melewati tenggorokanku! Tahukah kau, aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri! Bagaimana dengan orang lain yang melihatku seperti ini!" bentak Yesung sambil mengehempaskan buku yang sedari tadi ditangannya kelantai. Kangin menatap kosong kearah Yesung.

"kau lelah? Kau jijik?" tanya Kangin lembut. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia memegang rahang Yesung kuat, mengarahkan wajah itu untuk melihatnya.

"kau pikir aku tidak hah?! Kau tidak tahu bebanku, selama ini kau hanya bisa bersembunyi dari matahari. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Membiarkanku berkutat dengan masalah berat sejak kecil. Semua beban ada padaku, dan lihat kau sekarang? apa kau benar-benar meninggalku sendirian?!" teriak Kangin tepat didepan wajah Yesung. Yesung mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan air mata yang kini mulai menyelimuti matanya.

"jawab aku! Apa kau memang berniat meninggalkanku seperti eomma dan appa?" Kangin menatap gusar Yesung. Onix matanya bergerak-gerak tak karuan, terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang menggeleng pelan sambil menahan tangis. Siwon yang melihat itu terlihat menegang dengan mata memerah. Dia marah? Jelas. Siapa yang bisa tidak marah melihat kelakuan Kangin yang gila itu. Terlebih ini adalah Yesung, orang sangat dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Ini kah yang terjadi selama ini. Dia meminum darah karena dipaksa!

"lekas minum!" Kangin mengambil gelas itu lalu meminumkannya secara paksa kepada Yesung. Yesung tak bisa mengelak. Siwon hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya, namun segera Leeteuk menatapnya pilu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwonpun kembali menutup pintu lemari yang kini dipunggungi Kangin itu. Disandarkannya kepalanya pasrah, menyakitkan sekali melihat Yesung diperlakukan kakak kandungnya tak berkeprimanusiaan.

Dan Yesung membiarkan saja Kangin mencekokinya dengan cairan darah itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak berniat menelannya. Sampai-sampai darah itu mengalir dari setiap sudut bibirnya, bahkan mulai berceceran dan merembes ketempat tidurnya. Seketika warna merah itu mengotori kemeja yang dipakai Yesung. Kangin tertawa yang keras segera menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapati Yesung tengah meneteskan air matanya.

Melihat adik satu-satunya itu menangis, Kangin pun segera menghempaskan cangkir itu kelantai. Sehingga terdengar benturan yang sangat keras, darah itupun terlihat menyiprat kesegala arah. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar segera direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung yang kini berlumuran darah.

"jangan menangis"bisik Kangin lemah. Dapat Yesung rasakan tubuhnya Kangin berguncang hebat, dapat ditebak bahwa Kangin menangis sekarang.

Leeteuk memandang nanar dua bersaudara itu. Serasa ada yang mengiris setiap bagian hatinya. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dua orang keturunan Rumania itu bertengkar.

Setelah keadaan mulai stabil, Kangin dan Yesung sudah pergi entah kemana. Dan Leeteuk pun menepati janjinya untuk membawa Siwon keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan selamat.

Kini mereka berdua melewati lorong bawah tanah, jalan rahasia yang dibuat Lady Hee –ibunya Yesung- dulu. Akses yang akan langsung terhubung dengan dunia luar.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa meninggalkan Yesung bersama Kangin saat ini?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Leeteuk melirik Siwon sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"dia akan baik-baik saja" jawab Leeteuk sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dan hening. Hawa dingin menguar dari tempat itu, mengingat yang dilaluinya ini adalah sebuah lorong bawah tanah.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kakaknya Yesung? Kurasa dia sudah gila"gumam Siwon tanpa takut menyinggung pelayannya. Leeteuk hanya mendesah lemah.

"Dia tidak gila. Tapi depresi" bisik Leeteuk. Siwon menatap wajah Leeteuk dengan penasaran. Meski hanya diterangi sebuah sinter yang ada ditangan Leeteuk, Siwon dapat dengan jelas gurat kepedihan diwajah Leeteuk.

"Depresi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Lady Hee –ibunya Tuan Kangin juga penderita penyakit Porphyria. Penyakit keturunan yang konon didapatnya dari silsilah Raja Rumania. Setelah menikah dengan Tuan Han (Hangeng) mereka pun pindah Ke Korea. Dari sana lahirlah Tuan Kangin dan Tuan Yesung. Sayangnya salah satu dari mereka menuruni penyakit tersebut. Saat mengetahui fisik Tuan Muda tidak memungkinkan, maka Tuan Besar Han menumpahkan semua pekerjaan, aset dan perusahaannya pada Tuan Kangin. Maka sejak kecil dia dididik keras oleh Tuan besar Han untuk mengelola asetnya. Didikan Tuan besar Han sangat keras, bahkan takkan pernah terbayang oleh kita. Tidak lama Lady Hee pun meninggal karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan. Dia kalah dengan penyakitnya."

**Flashback_**

Hangeng menatap kosong peti mati kayu yang diukir cantik itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tutup peti mati itu dibuka setengah. Sehingga menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih panjang ala victoria –yang memang sering terlihat melekat dibadan rampingnya terbaring tak bergerak disana. Rambut pirangnya terlihat indah disisi kiri-kanan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Kedua anting peraknya mengkilat-kilat karena cahaya dari perapian yang ada disana. Mata onix itu tertutup dan takkan pernah terbuka lagi. Kedua tangannya yang juga pucat saling menggenggam diatas dadanya. "Hee~, bangunlah"bisik Hangeng lemah.

Terdengar ketukan kasar dari arah pintu. Namun Hangeng terus saja tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Tuan besar! Buka pintunya!" teriak salah satu kepala pelayan itu sambil terus memukul-mukul pintu berbahan mahoni itu.

"Appa! Buka Appa!"teriak Kangin memanggil-manggil sang ayah. Siapa yang tidak khawatir dengan Hangeng saat ini. Setelah Lady Hee dinyatakan sudah meninggal, Hangeng terlihat kacau. Bahkan dengan kasarnya dia mengusir semua orang yang mengurusi tubuh Lady Hee, lalu mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam. Termasuk mengusir anaknya sendiri.

Terdengar isakan dari Yesung kecil yang kini ada dipelukan namja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kangin.

"Leeteuk hyuung, Appa kenapa? hiks…huuuu~" tanya Yesung disela tangisnya. Namja yang dipanggil Leetuk itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang masih kecil itu.

"Uljima, Tuan muda. Tuan Besar Han pasti tidak apa-apa"jawab Leetuk. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Hangeng tersenyum samar menerawang wajah Lady Hee. Tangannya terulur menyelipkan helaian rambut pirang Lady Hee kebelakang telinganya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? benarkan?" tanya Hangeng dengan sebuah seringaian. Matanya yang merah bergerak-gerak liar mencerminkan betapa terguncangnya dia pasca ditinggalkan istrinya

"Kau perlu darahkan? Kau mau sebanyak apa akan kuberikan!" teriak Hangeng berharap tubuh yang terbujur didepannya ini dapat meresponnya. Namun nihil. Tak ada sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Lady Hee.

"Kenapa tidak bangun sayang? Aku bahkan akan memberikan darahku sendiri untukmu"Ujar Hangeng gemetar sambil mengecup bibir yang mulai membiru dipeti mati itu. Lalu melumatnya dalam seakan ciuman itu akan dibalas. Tetap saja takkan bisa. Karena memang Lady Hee sudah mati. Akhirnya Hangeng melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap nanar Lady Hee yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"kau tidak percaya?" Hangeng tersenyum lebar. Lalu dengan gemetar dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari jas hitamnya. Mengarahkannya kepergelangan tangannya dan membawa tangannya tepat didepan Lady Hee.

"Darah ini hanya untukmu sayang" desis Hangeng pelan. Perlahan dia menyayat dalam-dalam urat nadi tangannya. Seketika darah berceceran mengotori gaun putih indah yang dikenakan Lady Hee. Warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan gaun putih itu semakin banyak membaluri tubuh didalamnya.

Hangeng tersenyum lega. Matanya menatap sayu Lady Hee. Perlahan penglihatannya mulai memburam. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Dia mati.

"A –appa… Buka!" teriak Yesung sambil terus mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu besar itu. Tak lama Kangin datang dengan membawa kapak besar ditangan mungilnya.

"Mundur!" perintahnya keras. Segera Leeteuk menarik Yesung kesamping. Begitu pula dengan para maid yang juga mengitari pintu itu. Dengan gerakan yang beringas Kangin menghujamkan kapak itu kepintu berrukiran indah itu. Bak orang kesetan Kangin terus saja mengayunkan kapaknya.

Yesung terlihat gemetar melihat Kakaknya yang kini dengan brutal merusak pintu kamar itu.

"Kangin Hyung…"bisik Yesung takut. Tak pernah dia melihat Kangin yang seperti ini. Ini seperti bukan Kangin yang Yesung kenal selama ini.

Tak lama pintu hancur dan terbuka, dengan gerakan cepat Kangin masuk kedalam ruangan yang kini berbau anyir itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan ditengah ruangan itu. begitu pula orang-orang yang menyusul Kangin. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Leeteuk segera menutup mata Yesung, meski Leeteuk yakin Yesung sempat melihatnya karena Yesung kini menangis hebat.

"a –appa…" lirih Kangin dengan pandangan kosong.

Tubuh Hangeng yang sudah tak bernyawa terlihat tertelungkup dengan bertumpu pada peti mati istrinya. Tangannya yang mengalirkan darah segar menggenggam tangan Lady Hee. Gaun putih yang dikenakan Lady Hee pun berubah merah, merah karena darah suaminya.

Kangin tersenyum sinis. Lalu menghempaskan kapak ditangannya kesembarang arah. Membuat orang disana memekik.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya entah pada siapa. Yesung segera menghambur kearah mayat kedua orang tuanya.

"appa…Eomma…"panggil Yesung pelan. Dia pun menangis sesengukan disana. Lama dia meratapi kepergian orang tunya. Sampai akhirnya mata onixnya menangkap kilatan indah diantara merahnya darah. Anting perak Lady Hee.

**End Of Flashback_**

Mata ruby Leetuk bersinar sendu seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan sang tuan.

"Sejak saat itu Kangin sangat terobsesi dengan kesembuhan tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan seperti saat kedua orang tuanya dulu. Bahkan akal pikirannya seakan hilang saat memikirkan Tuan Yesung. Karena itu pulalah mereka pindah ke Heullin. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk Yesung. Demi adiknya Tuan Kangin rela bolak-balik ke Seoul"lanjut Leeteuk. Hening sejenak. Hanya dentuman sepatu yang menggema dilorong yang temaram itu.

"Apa Yesung selama ini juga dilarang berhubungan dengan orang lain?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"sepertinya begitu, Tuan Kangin tidak segan-segan menyakiti orang-orang yang mendekati Yesung. Tuan Kangin berpikiran bahwa tak ada yang bisa tulus menyayangi Yesung. Lambat laun orang itu hanya akan menyakiti Yesung. Dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan adik tanpa perlu merasakan sakit hati" Jawab Leeteuk. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"justru itulah yang menyakitinya sekarang" desis Siwon. Leeteuk tersenyum getir.

"aku tahu itu"

.

.

.

Yesung menatap pantulan dirinya dijendela kaca itu dengan sendu. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari malam-malam kemarin. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya di kaca jendela itu hingga kaca itu sedikit berembun. Jemari kecilnya bergerak membuat gambar tak berbentuk di kaca yang berembun itu. Lalu terdengar helaan nafas panjang dibibir manis itu.

Suara decit pintu menyadarkan Yesung. Yesung segera berbalik dan seketika itu pula matanya membulat.

"Siwon?" panggilnya tak percaya. Namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengguknya. Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat namja yang hampir dua hari tak dilihatnya ini salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya diranjang besarnya. Siwon menunjukkan sebuah kunci tua yang terihat usang.

"kunci lorong bawah tanah. Leeteuk hyung memberi salah satunya padaku" jawab Siwon sambil cecengesan.

"aku merindukanmu~" rengek Siwon manja sambil duduk disamping Yesung. Yesung mendecih sambil megeplak kepala Siwon.

"dasar bodoh" umpatnya sembari menahan senyum. Sejenak hening menyelimuti kamar yang berukuran besar itu.

"Ayo kita keluar" Siwon memandang Yesung penuh harap. Yesung mendelik.

"Kangin Hyung belum pergi. Kita tidak bisa keluar dengan leluasa" jawab Yesung yang secara tidak langsung menolak ajakan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebar lagi. Kini dengan yakinnya dia menarik Yesung berdiri.

"Kau lupa aku punya jalan rahasia" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Yesung lembut. Yesung hanya menatap datar Siwon.

"Awas kalau macam-macam" desis Yesung. Siwon hanya menunjukkan wajah yakinnya sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

.

.

.

"pegangan yang kuaaaat~!"teriak Siwon penuh semangat. Yesung tertawa lepas lalu segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Siwon saat namja itu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

"Kyaaaa!" Siwon tertawa-tawa saat mendengar Yesung memekik karena Siwon sengaja membelok-belokkan sepedanya tidak karuan.

Entah mengapa malam tak terasa dingin lagi bagi Yesung. Kini mereka melewati jalan raya yang kiri-kanannya dipasangi lampu berwarna-warni. Disepanjang jalan itu selalu saja terdapat lampu berbagai bentuk dan tentu unik. Terlihat orang-orang menyalakan kembang api dipinggir-pinggir jalan. Jalan yang lumayan ramai itu dipenuhi wajah-wajah bahagia.

Namja berkulit pucat itu terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya ini. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir didadanya. Yesung tersenyum lembut lalu dengan sadarnya dia memeluk pinggang Siwon erat-erat. Siwon mengubah wajahnya saat merasakan tangan mungil itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Bukannya tidak suka, Siwon hanya gugup.

"terimakasih" lirih Yesung pelan. Siwon mengelus punggung tangan Yesung yang ada diperutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"tidak perlu sungkan. Hari ini perayaan kota Heullin kan? Kau berhak menikmatinya karena kau adalah warga Heullin" jawab Siwon dengan gaya soknya. Yesung terkekeh lalu memukul pelan punggung Siwon.  
"Padahal aku yang lebih lama tinggal disini tapi aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini"ujar Yesung sambil terus menatap kagum kembang api yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"benarkah? Ada satu tempat lagi yang akan kutunjukan padamu" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apapun itu kurasa akan menarik"

.

.

.

Kangin membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan. Matanya semakin menajam saat mendapatkan kamar adiknya itu kosong. Dengan gerakan kasar Kangin membuka pintu itu lebih kasar, hingga terdengar debaman keras.

Mata liarnya bergerak menyusuri kamar Yesung dengan emosi. Tidak ada. Kamar itu kosong.

"Teuki!" teriaknya kasar. Dengan sedikit tergesa Leeteuk segera memasuki kamar yang dipelototi Kangin itu.

"Ne, tuan?"

"Mana Yesung?!" Bentak Kangin. Leeteuk terlihat ikut mengedarkan ruangan itu. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menggeleng.

"maaf, tuan besar. Aku –"

"Bagaimana bisa dia pergi? Aku tak menemukan laporan apapun dari penjaga" gumam Kangin. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Leeteuk menunduk dalam-dalam.

"apa mungkin dia memiliki kunci lorong rahasia?" Kangin menatap Leeteuk tajam. Leeteuk tergagap mendapati dirinya ditatap setajam itu oleh Kangin.

"apa kau yang memberikannya?" desis Kangin. Dengan sekali gerakan Kangin memegang rahang Leeteuk kasar. Membuat namja berparas manis itu meringis sakit.

"Ti –Tidak Tuan" bela Leeteuk. Kangin mendecih.

"Yang tahu tempat itu hanya aku dan kau. Cih… pembual!" Kangin mengempaskan tubuh Leeteuk hingga tubuh itu membentur beton. Ruangan itu segera dipenih teriakan kesakitan dari Leeteuk karena selanjutnya Kangin membenturkan tubuhnya pada dinding beton itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Yesung sembari mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling. Kini mereka ada ditengah-tengah taman lavender setinggi lutut. Siwon menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebuah pohon lalu menarik tangan mungil Yesung.

"lihat saja nanti" dengan terus berpegangan mereka berdua menyusuri taman lavender itu. Mata Yesung tak lepas memperhatikan paras Siwon yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa tenang saat bisa memandang namja didepannya ini.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan kaki kini mereka melewati pohon-pohon pinus yang berjejer rapi. Dan ketika pinus terakhir dilewati, mata Yesung membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"i –ini" Yesung tergagap. . Bagaimana tidak sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya kini ada didepan matanya.

Kini Yesung sudah ada disebuah tebing yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Heullin diketinggian. Terlihat lampu berkelap-kelip indah dibawah sana, juga kembang api yang meledak dilangit yang kini terlihat bertabur bintang.

"aku yakin dihari biasa pasti tidak akan semenarik ini. Karena kota sekarang dipenuhi kerlipan lampu dan kembang api kukira pasti akan terlihat keren" Siwon mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan bau khas lavender yang bertebaran ditempat itu. Yesung masih saja diam sambil menatap pemandangan itu.

"Yesungie?" panggil Siwon ketika mendapati Yesung masih saja terdiam. Dan sebagai jawabannya hanya sebuah pelukan yang didapatkan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala Yesung lembut.

"kau senang?" bisik Siwon. Yesung tak menjawab, namja berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum tulus.

"hei, aku punya kembang api. Ayo kita nyalakan!" ajak Siwon saat merasakan pelukan Yesung melonggar. Yesung menggangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebelumnya tak pernah dia sebahagia ini. Ini hari yang terindah yang pernah dia tahu selama dia hidup.

"setelah ini kita langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan" ujar Siwon sambil mengambil sebuah kembang api dari sakunya.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" gerutu Yesung pelan. Siwon mengecup kening Yesung singkat, lalu segera kabur sambil memainkan kembang api yang ada ditangannya. Sambil tertawa-tawa dia mengelilingi Yesung.

Yesung ikut tertawa saat Siwon dengan semangatnya memainkan kembang api.

.

.

.

"Yesungie, dimana kau?" gumam Kangin dengan wajah panik. Tangannya gemetar mencengkram rambutnya sendiri. Matanya merah dan terlihat sangat kacau.

Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan raut wajah bersalah setelah membuat pelayan setia mereka pingsan.

"Kyuhyun!" sebuah nama terucap dari bibir Kangin. Nama seorang namja tampan yang merangkap sebagai ahli teknologi. Orang yang dipercaya almarhum ayahnya untuk menangani segala hal-hal berbau teknologi.

Dengan tergesa dia mengambil SmartPhonenya lalu menekan sebuah tombol. Sejenak dia terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, cari koordinat Yesung sekarang. Secepatnya!"

TBC

OK! Cukup sekian! XD  
Hahaa…. Ada Heechul versi cewek. Maap ya chul lu jadi cewek disini. Xp #diinjek ichul  
Chapter depan adalah ending. Pastikan anda menyiapkan pentungan untuk saia karena endingnya mengecewakan –menurut saia-. Saia udah pernah bilang kan saia kehilangan sense menulis. Jadi maafkan jika endingnya mengecewakan. #kabor

Sekalian kunjungin blog saia, Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog gue. XD biasalaah, disana udah selangkah lebih maju. XD

Sekali lagi Makasih udah yang mau baca yaa..#Cipoks atu-atu  
Feedback Please. Koment ya ceman-ceman. #jitaks


End file.
